Torn Between Two Lovers
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Dengan pesona magis Veela-nya, Draco Malfoy berambisi merebut hati Hermione Granger. Apa daya, jiwa Hermione sudah menjadi milik pasangan abadinya, Blaise Zabini.


Fic ini untuk Rise Star, oreo-chan, Kim Ri Ha, ochan malfoy dan semua _reader_ yang sudah berbaik hati meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter Cs milik J.K Rowling. **  
**

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Blaise Zabini.

**Warning: **Voldemort memang tak hidup lagi tapi perbedaan kasta di dunia sihir tetap berakar. **  
**

**Rating:** T

* * *

Hal paling kuingat dari Madam Zabini adalah kecantikan eksotisnya yang fantastis. Bertubuh tinggi semampai dengan kulit semulus pualam, Madam Zabini benar-benar merupakan contoh konkret perpaduan keindahan Oriental dengan Latin.

Sedangkan, hal yang paling kuingat dari Mister Zabini adalah keramahannya yang luar biasa. Pria berkulit gelap asal Italia itu juga murah hati dan sering membelikanku aneka mainan serta buku cerita bergambar setiap kali bertandang ke rumahku.

Kata ayahku, yang sudah berteman dengan Mister Zabini semenjak mereka menuntut ilmu di universitas yang sama, di balik karakter riangnya, Mister Zabini sangat berdedikasi dan gemar melakukan eksperimen tak masuk di akal.

Tak heran jika percobaan-percobaan fenomenalnya membuat Mister Zabini dijuluki sebagai Ilmuwan Gila oleh rekan-rekan sejawatnya.

Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan istrinya yang irit bicara, Mister Zabini terkenal blak-blakan dan senang bercerita. Tatkala bertamu ke kediamanku, Mister Zabini senantiasa menyempatkan diri membeberkan semua pengalaman uniknya, termasuk dongeng dan legenda aneh yang dipelajarinya.

Dari sekian banyak kisah dahsyat yang dipaparkannya, aku paling suka dengan dongeng tentang penyihir, Veela dan kaum penghisap darah, drakula. Cara bercerita Mister Zabini yang mengalir dan asyik diikuti sempat membuatku mengira ia pernah mengalami langsung semua kejadian yang diutarakannya itu.

Ketika aku mengungkapkan keherananku tentang pengetahuan luas Mister Zabini mengenai penyihir, Veela dan para vampir, ayahku hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

Menurut ayahku, daya imajinasi dan fantasi Mister Zabini memang di luar ambang batas, apalagi jika digabungkan dengan kemampuan indra keenamnya yang sangat tajam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hermione. Dad saja sempat kaget dengan semua tingkah abnormalnya di masa-masa awal pertemanan kami," ujar ayahku sabar, membolak-balik koran sore yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

Menjilati lelehan madu di kue kering buatan ibuku, aku memandang ayahku dengan sorot penasaran.

"Kok Dad bisa berkenalan dengan Mister Zabini? Kalian kan mengambil jurusan yang berbeda?"

Melipat rapi koran di pangkuannya, ayahku menyesap kopi Espresso yang baru diminumnya separuh. Menatapku dengan manik coklat yang bersinar di balik kacamata bergagang peraknya, ayahku menyeringai lebar.

"Sampai sekarang Dad sering tertawa kalau teringat awal perjumpaan kami. Saat itu, Zabini panik luar biasa karena tak bisa memasukkan kartu pengenal mahasiswanya ke mesin absen," kekeh ayahku geli.

Menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi malas, ayahku melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Seharian itu pun tingkahnya benar-benar heboh. Zabini terlihat seolah-olah baru saja keluar dari gua purbakala."

Mengunyah habis kue madu yang tadi kujilati, aku melongo terpana. Kebingunganku bukan berasal dari kebiasaan ayahku dan temannya itu untuk memanggil nama keluarga ketimbang nama depan, melainkan karena penuturan tentang keeksentrikan tindak-tanduk Mister Zabini.

"Maksudnya apa, Dad?"

Mengacak-acak rambut coklat lebatku yang semegar surai singa, ayahku mengedip singkat.

"Maksudnya Zabini sama sekali tak paham cara memakai barang canggih seperti komputer atau telepon genggam. Ia juga takjub ketika melihat helikopter atau pesawat terbang yang melintas di atas kepalanya."

Dahiku mengerut mendengar penjelasan ayahku itu. Mengambil dan mengisap-isap kue madu kedua, aku melompat ke pangkuan ayahku, menyingkirkan koran sore yang bertengger di sana.

"Kok bisa ya? Padahal Italia kan negara modern yang tak kalah majunya seperti Inggris."

Mengecup perlahan puncak kepalaku, ayahku memeluk tubuh mungilku dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Memang sedikit janggal, apalagi selama pertemanan kami yang berjalan bertahun-tahun Zabini tak mau menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya maupun keluarganya."

Menghela napas, ayahku menatap ke luar jendela, memandangi ibuku yang sedang asyik bersenandung sembari menyirami rumpun bunga begonia kesayangannya.

"Dad juga baru tahu Zabini punya anak dan istri setelah ia membawa mereka ke sini kemarin siang."

Anak dan istri...

Jika hal yang paling kuingat dari Madam Zabini adalah kecantikannya yang setara jawara kontes Ratu Sejagat, hal paling berkesan dari pertemuanku dengan Blaise Zabini, putra tunggal Mister Zabini adalah sikap dinginnya yang sederajat dengan temperatur Kutub Selatan.

Tak sekalipun Blaise memperdulikan ajakanku untuk bermain bersamanya. Bocah cowok yang tampak lebih jangkung dan matang di usianya yang baru sepuluh tahun itu juga tak menggubris semua ocehanku. Apapun yang keluar dari mulutku tak ubahnya angin lalu baginya.

Gelagat suntuknya itu tentu membuatku gundah. Padahal, aku tak punya niat buruk padanya. Aku hanya mencoba berbaik hati sekaligus menambah teman baru.

Madam Zabini sendiri sepertinya mendukung penuh aksi tak sopan putra semata wayangnya itu. Jika suaminya sedang lengah, Madam Zabini memandangiku seolah-olah aku ini sampah busuk penuh belatung.

Ia juga memonyongkan bibir indahnya sepanjang mungkin saat melihatku menggenggam tangan Blaise. Berupaya membujuk cowok jutek itu agar mau bermain ayunan di taman sebelah.

"Blaise tak biasa bermain dengan mainan standar seperti itu," ketus Madam Zabini sengit.

Tampaknya, setelah berdiam diri bermenit-menit, wanita jangkung dan anggun itu tak tahan lagi melihat anaknya terus diintimidasi olehku.

Menjauh dariku dan bergegas merapat ke samping ibunya yang merengut masam, Blaise memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Pundaknya tampak bergetar dan menggigil. Butiran keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya yang digelayuti anak rambut berwarna hitam pekat.

Madam Zabini tampaknya tak menyadari kondisi ganjil anaknya itu. Ia terus saja menyerocos tanpa henti, mengomeliku yang dicapnya kampungan.

"Ayunan?! Hah! Mainan kacangan seperti itu mana mungkin cocok untuk Blaise. Blaise itu biasanya bermain Quidditch!"

Aku tak sempat bertanya lebih lanjut jenis mainan apa Quidditch itu sebab tubuh Blaise sudah limbung dan terjatuh. Untung saja lantai ruang tamuku dilapisi karpet Persia yang tebal dan empuk sehingga kepala Blaise luput dari ancaman gegar otak.

"Blaise!"

Teriakan panik Mister Zabini yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi bercampur baur dengan lolongan histeris istrinya, yang melompat-lompat tak tentu arah seperti cacing kepanasan.

Jika wajah Mister Zabini yang gelap tampak memucat, paras oriental Madam Zabini bersinar garang. Mata sipitnya yang sarat dengan tatapan menghakimi menyorotkan amarah tertahan yang siap meledak kapanpun juga.

Tak membuang waktu, Mister Zabini buru-buru pamit pada ayah dan ibuku yang berdiri cemas. Tawaran ayahku agar Blaise diperiksa sebentar atau dibawa ke klinik terdekat ditepis langsung oleh Mister Zabini.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Mister Zabini membopong tubuh lunglai putranya, didampingi istrinya yang merintih lirih. Belum lima detik mereka keluar dari pintu depan, aku menyadari kalau sarung tangan yang tadi dikenakan Blaise tertinggal di kursi ruang tamu.

Aku pun buru-buru berlari mengejar ke luar tapi halaman depan sudah kosong melompong. Anehnya, pintu gerbang masih tergembok rapat, mengindikasikan tak ada orang yang barusan lewat dari situ.

Untuk sesaat aku terpaku mematung. Bagaimana caranya mereka keluar dari sini?

Menghilang seperti sihir?

* * *

Hal paling kuingat dari Hermione Granger adalah sosoknya yang manis dan imut-imut. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku sudah ingin memeluk dan tak melepaskannya walau cuma sedetik.

Aku bersyukur ayahku berhasil memaksaku untuk datang kemari sebab pada awalnya aku menolak mentah-mentah rencana berkunjung ke kediaman Muggle konyol teman dekat ayahku itu.

Muggle!

Semula aku tak habis pikir kenapa ayahku yang berdarah biru itu mau-maunya merajut persahabatan dengan kaum Muggle rendahan. Belum lagi dengan profesi si Muggle itu yang menjijikkan.

Dokter gigi!

Pekerjaan yang kata ayahku berurusan langsung dengan rongga mulut dan seisinya!

Walau aku geregetan memprotes ikatan persahabatannya dengan si Muggle hina, ayahku bersikeras mempertahankan hubungan konyolnya itu. Menurut ayahku, si Muggle Granger itu telah banyak membantunya selama ayahku belajar di dunia Muggle.

Untuk yang satu itu aku juga tak mengerti mengapa ayahku yang merupakan penyihir paling top di angkatannya bersedia mencemplungkan diri ke dunia Muggle yang primitif itu.

Dari keterangan ibuku, aku paham kalau ayahku putar haluan menggali ilmu di Universitas Muggle karena ingin memperluas cakrawalanya. Memang, di balik tampang keren dan nama bekennya, ayahku itu punya otak encer yang haus akan ilmu pengetahuan.

Di dunia Muggle, ayahku berkesempatan mengeksplorasi semua hal yang belum pernah disentuh, dilihat maupun dipelajarinya. Ayahku bahkan sering mengatakan kalau Muggle itu tak selamanya udik dan terbelakang.

Katanya, teknologi dan talenta mereka dalam menciptakan barang-barang baru patut diacungi empat jempol. Pujian yang kuanggap berlebihan mengingat kami, kaum penyihir bisa menciptakan apapun dengan bermodalkan tongkat tipis semata.

Ibuku sendiri tak terlalu mempermasalahkan kegandrungan ayahku pada pernak-pernik berbau Muggle. Aku akui, ibuku memang sedikit egois dan terlampau mencintai kemewahan. Bagi ibuku, tak masalah jika ayahku terobsesi dengan ilmu Muggle asalkan dirinya tetap leluasa berfoya-foya dan menggelar pesta spektakuler setiap malam.

Jika ibuku tampak adem-ayem menanggapi persahabatan ayahku dengan kaum Muggle, aku tentu saja berpikiran berbeda.

Bagiku, semua Muggle itu kotor dan mengerikan serta tak layak menghirup udara yang sama dengan kami, kaum elit yang bisa menguasai atau meruntuhkan bumi hanya dengan satu jentikan jari.

Sejauh ini, sebisa mungkin aku merahasiakan perkawanan ayahku dengan Muggle Granger dari teman-teman sebayaku. Aku tak mau jadi bulan-bulanan ejekan teman satu geng-ku. Apalagi, grup kami tersohor sebagai kelompok anak-anak _pureblood _terkaya di seluruh dunia.

Tak heran saat ayahku memintaku untuk datang bersamanya ke kediaman Muggle Granger di Hampstead Garden, London, aku menepis habis-habisan gagasan tak bermutu seperti itu.

Makan siang di rumah Muggle! Bagaimana mungkin ayahku tega meracuni usus dan lambungku dengan makanan murahan yang dimasak tangan kotor Muggle?!

Tapi, bukan ayahku namanya jika tak berhasil memaksakan kehendaknya. Sedari lahir, ayahku memang diberkahi pesona khas pria Italia. Daya pikat yang mampu merontokkan keteguhan iman dan tekad siapapun. Termasuk kekeraskepalaan anaknya sendiri!

Begitulah, dengan tampang manyun aku akhirnya mau beranjangsana ke rumah si Muggle Granger itu. Dan di sanalah aku pertama kali bertemu dengan putri tunggal si Muggle Granger. Hermione Granger.

Selama ini, aku hanya mengenal Hermione Granger dari cerita-cerita yang digambarkan ayahku. Kata ayahku, Hermione itu anak yang jenius, manis dan sangat memukau. Ketika itu, aku hanya mendengus meremehkan. Mana mungkin bocah Muggle itu semenarik yang diceritakan ayahku.

Tapi, setelah melihat Hermione dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku harus mengakui kebenaran perkataan ayahku itu. Hermione Granger tak sekedar manis, ia bahkan lebih manis dari kue madu bikinan Mrs Granger yang ternyata sangat sedap itu.

Hidung mungilnya yang berbintik-bintik selalu mengerut jika ia berpikir keras. Dahinya yang dihiasi surai coklat bergelombang kerap mengernyit ketika ia membayangkan sesuatu. Tingkah polahnya sangat menggemaskan, membuatku tersihir sehingga tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku.

Tapi, di antara semua kelebihan fisik itu, keharuman lezat dan memikat yang meruap dari pori-pori kulitnya-lah yang membuatku terjerat sensasi mencekam.

Untuk sesaat aku meneteskan air liur dan dirasuki keinginan mengecap habis semua pesona yang mengalir di dalam pembuluh darahnya itu. Niat mengagetkan itu juga dibarengi dengan hasrat kuat untuk menjadikannya milikku seutuhnya.

Gabungan emosi itu tentu membuatku kelimpungan. Aku ini kan masih bocah sepuluh tahun, tapi kenapa sudah disusupi gejolak puber seperti ini?!

Untuk memusnahkan sensasi tersebut, aku mati-matian bersikap dingin pada Hermione. Tak menghiraukan semua bujukannya untuk bermain ayunan bersamanya di taman sebelah rumah.

Dari luar, aku kelihatan cuek bebek dan tak pedulian, padahal di dalam hatiku aku melenguh sedih melihat ekspresi kecewa yang terlukis di wajah mungilnya.

Tatkala tangan kecilnya menggenggam tanganku, aku merasa seperti disambar geledek di siang bolong. Aku ingin sekali memerangkapnya dalam pelukanku untuk selama-lamanya.

Untunglah, di saat mengejutkan seperti itu, ibuku menyelamatkanku dengan sindiran pedasnya. Menyentak lepas tangan Hermione, aku buru-buru merapat ke samping ibuku, berjuang meredam perasaan janggal yang menyelimutiku.

Ibuku, yang memanfaatkan ketidakhadiran ayahku tak henti-hentinya menceramahi Hermione dengan kata-kata menyengatnya. Saking getolnya ngedumel, ibuku tak menyadari perubahan kondisi fisikku.

Tetesan peluh mulai membanjiri keningku, getaran asing membuat pundakku bergetar hebat. Mataku terpaksa ku pejamkan lekat-lekat untuk memblokir hasrat menyeret Hermione bersamaku ke dalam kegelapan.

Pertahanan ragaku membendung gempuran gelombang aneh itu akhirnya ambruk juga. Satu-satunya kata yang sempat kudengar sebelum terkulai adalah Quidditch, olahraga favorit yang sering kumainkan bersama teman-teman satu geng-ku.

Sadar-sadar, aku sudah terbaring di ranjang kamarku yang super luas. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara pertengkaran ayah dan ibuku yang terjalin dalam beberapa bahasa berbeda.

Ayah dan ibuku memang menguasai banyak bahasa, mengingat campuran etnis yang mengalir di darah mereka. Jika ibuku terlahir dari pasangan penyihir China dan Spanyol, ayahku merupakan keturunan langsung dari penyihir bangsawan Italia dan Afrika.

Kendati adu mulut itu terlontar dalam bahasa yang campur-aduk, secara garis besar aku bisa menangkap esensi keributan. Ibuku menyalahkan ayahku karena keegoisannya dalam melakoni eksperimen sewaktu aku lahir di Transylvania, Rumania, 10 tahun lalu.

Ayahku, yang dimaki-maki balas berteriak. Pria murah senyum yang rajin membacakan dongeng tentang Veela dan vampir sebelum aku tidur malam itu menuding ibuku tak tahu diuntung. Katanya, jika bukan karena percobaan hebatnya, mereka tak akan memiliki keturunan.

Pernyataan terakhir ayahku itu membuatku terperanjat. Apa maksud kata-kata ayahku tadi, yang menegaskan tentang penyelamatan nyawaku di saat darurat?

Mungkinkah jika bukan karena eksperimen ayahku, aku seharusnya sudah mati ketika dilahirkan?

* * *

Hal paling kuingat dari Blaise Zabini adalah sikap temperamentalnya yang kelewatan. Hari ini contohnya. Setelah setahun tak bertemu usai insiden pingsannya dia di rumahku, Mister Zabini mengundangku ke rumahnya di Florence, Italia untuk berlibur sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Blaise yang kesebelas.

Undangan itu tentu kutanggapi dengan berbunga-bunga. Maklum saja, selain penasaran dengan seluk-beluk kota Florence, aku juga kangen dan tak sabar untuk kembali berjumpa dengan Blaise.

Pesona kota Florence yang disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu kota tercantik di Italia ternyata tak bisa menandingi keindahan rumah Blaise. Rumah bergaya Renaissance itu tampak anggun dan menegaskan jati diri si pemilik sebagai kaum ningrat nomor satu di Italia.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau temanmu itu ternyata miliuner?" tegur ibuku pelan, terpana mengawasi kemegahan yang tersaji di sekeliling kami.

Ayahku, yang belum sadar sepenuhnya dari keterkejutan hanya mengedikkan bahu singkat. Mengelap lensa kacamatanya yang bergagang perak, bola mata coklat ayahku mencermati lusinan tamu elit yang berbisik-bisik di ujung koridor.

Jika kalangan wanitanya mengacung-acungkan jemari lentik mereka ke arah kami dengan sikap mencemooh, kaum prianya mendesis-desis sinis dalam bahasa yang tak kupahami.

"Ah, Granger. Untung kau tiba dengan selamat di gubukku yang sederhana ini."

Berbalut jas hitam rancangan Armani, Mister Zabini menyeruak dari balik punggung tamunya yang bergosip seru. Kehadirannya efektif membungkam mulut jahil mereka.

Dari sudut mata, kulihat sejumlah tamu wanita yang berdandan modis tanpa malu-malu mengedipkan mata dan memajang senyum menggoda. Beberapa di antaranya berkikik-kikik norak sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan bulu mata tebal mereka.

Mister Zabini sendiri tampaknya sudah kebal menghadapi rayuan maut seperti itu. Mungkin baginya bukan hal aneh jika kaum wanita bergenit-genit ria di depannya.

Dengan ketampanan dan kepintarannya yang melegenda, Mister Zabini tentu sangat populer. Belum lagi jika digabungkan dengan kekayaan tak terhingga yang diwarisinya, Mister Zabini tak ubahnya tangkapan gemuk yang tak bisa dilepaskan kodok pemangsa.

"Sebenarnya, kami tak ingat bagaimana bisa sampai ke sini, Zabini," urai ayahku manggut-manggut. Menoleh mengawasi pria tegap berjubah hitam legam yang berdiri tegak di belakang kami, ayahku kembali berceloteh.

"Begitu kami semua masuk ke mobil jemputan yang kau sediakan di bandara, kami langsung tertidur. Sadar-sadar kami sudah ada di sini."

Mister Zabini hanya tersenyum simpul merespon penjelasan ayahku itu. Seringaian yang sarat dengan rahasia, pikirku tajam. Melihat dahiku yang berlipat, Mister Zabini tergelak pelan. Beranjak mendekatiku, Mister Zabini menundukkan wajahnya yang ramah dan kebapakan.

"Hermione, senang sekali melihatmu di sini. Blaise sangat ingin bertemu lagi denganmu."

Aku hampir melompat ke planet Pluto saking girangnya mendengar pengakuan tersebut. Jadi Blaise juga rindu dan tak sabar ingin melihatku lagi?

Ternyata, kerinduan Blaise tak sama dengan kerinduan tulus yang kurasakan padanya. Ia cuma rindu menjahili dan mempermalukanku di depan teman-temannya yang sombong dan congkak.

Saat aku memberi hadiah dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun, aku memberanikan diri memeluk Blaise yang tampak menawan dalam balutan jubah hijau zamrudnya.

Tak disangka, Blaise sangat gusar dengan aksi spontanku itu. Ia mendorongku keras-keras sehingga tubuhku terjengkang dan melayang di udara.

Gelak tawa dan cekikikan geli mengiringi proses jatuhnya diriku ke atas meja panjang yang berisi gundukan kue, puding dan minuman aneka warna. Saat itu, aku merasa seolah berada dalam adegan film _Star Trek_ dan sejenisnya.

Bagaimana bisa tubuhku melayang di udara seperti ini? Ini kan bumi yang punya daya gravitasi, bukannya bulan yang memang bisa membuat manusia mengambang.

Bunyi debam keras berpadu suara meja retak membuat para orangtua yang tadi bergerombol di luar ruangan merangsek masuk ke dalam. Pekik histeris ibuku terdengar nyaring di antara ringkikan tawa keji ibu-ibu yang lain.

Aku meringis perih merasakan beling mengiris kulit tubuhku. Mengedarkan pandangan, mataku bertubrukan dengan mata sipit Blaise yang berkilat dalam campuran berbagai macam emosi.

Terjangan kuat Mister Zabini di punggung Blaise membuat suasana yang tadinya hiruk-pikuk seperti di sirkus hening seketika. Tepat di depan mataku yang membulat kaget, Mister Zabini menghilang dengan membawa Blaise yang meronta-ronta.

Menghilang!

Abrakadabra! Alakazam! Aloha!

Selamat datang di dunia kegilaan, otakku berdendang tak percaya.

Ini pasti cuma fatamorgana. Tipuan mata. Ilusi optik!

Mana mungkin manusia bisa menghilang seperti sihir!

Kedua orangtuaku tampak sama terperangahnya seperti diriku. Kami makin tercengang-cengang ketika Madam Zabini yang berdiri pongah mengambil sebuah tongkat tipis dari balik gaun hijau meraknya.

Melambaikan benda yang kukira potongan ranting itu ke arahku yang berdarah-darah, dalam sekejap mata Madam Zabini menyembuhkan semua luka, memar dan goresan yang melekat di tubuhku.

Tersenyum merendahkan melihatku yang menganga, Madam Zabini merapikan seisi ruangan yang berantakan dengan ranting ajaibnya itu dalam sekali jentikan.

Menoleh dari balik pundaknya yang elegan, Madam Zabini tanpa berpanjang kata meminta kami untuk secepatnya angkat kaki.

"Tapi, kau belum memodifikasi ingatan mereka, Sayang."

Seorang wanita jelita berwajah putih pucat dengan rambut pirang panjang tergerai halus sepanjang pinggang menatap waspada ke arah Madam Zabini yang tersenyum samar.

Di samping wanita pirang menawan itu, sesosok bocah yang seumuran denganku menatapku dalam-dalam.

Rambut pirangnya yang bersinar keperakan dan mata kelabunya yang pucat membuatku merasa terhipnotis dan terseret ke dalam pusaran perasaan yang membingungkan.

"Draco!"

Suara teguran si wanita pirang itu membuatku tersentak dan tersadar dari belitan sensasi tak terkatakan yang melingkupiku.

"Draco, Mother kan sudah bilang jangan sembarangan memakai kekuatanmu."

Si bocah pirang platina yang dipanggil Draco itu hanya menyeringai menanggapi nasehat ibundanya. Mata kelabunya menyipit mengawasiku. Lintasan pertimbangan melesat sekilas di iris pucatnya.

"Pesta ini sudah selesai apa belum, Tante?"

Seorang anak perempuan berparas judes dengan rambut bob runcing ala Cleopatra merajuk manja. Mata hitam setajam siletnya mengerling menghina ke arahku.

Mengusap pipi si bob runcing yang mengingatkanku pada anjing _pug _milik penjaga sekolahku itu dengan kelembutan yang dibuat-buat, Madam Zabini tersenyum semanis gula biang.

"Belum, Pansy. Pesta akan segera kita mulai kembali setelah tiga makhluk tak beradab ini lenyap dari hadapan kita semua."

Komentar sarkastik Madam Zabini tentu menyalakan api emosi ibuku. Mengangkat dagu dan hidungnya setinggi mungkin, ibuku mendesak ayahku untuk segera pergi dari 'gubuk sederhana' yang disesaki ular berlidah bercabang dua ini.

Ketika kami bergegas meninggalkan ruang pesta, mengekori jejak si pria berotot berjubah hitam yang tadi menyambut dan memandu kami sedari bandara, suara dingin dan licin milik si wanita pirang panjang itu kembali mengalun.

"Kau belum menghilangkan memori mereka, Sayang. Apa itu tidak berbahaya bagi kita semua?"

Menghilangkan memori?

Rasa penasaran memaksaku menolehkan muka ke belakang. Kulihat Madam Zabini tersenyum kaku seraya meremas jemari ramping si wanita pirang tersebut.

"Suamiku melarangku untuk memakai mantra dan jampi-jampi apapun pada mereka, Cissy."

Jampi-jampi dan mantra? Otakku mulai berputar kencang seperti mesin pesawat jet. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Mungkinkah Blaise dan keluarganya berprofesi sebagai dukun? Bukankah hanya dukun atau cenayang yang identik dengan mantra dan jampi-jampi?

Perasaan menggelitik yang tadi kurasakan ketika bertatapan dengan si bocah pirang bernama Draco itu kembali menghantamku. Berbalik ke samping, mata coklatku kembali terkunci dengan iris abu-abu perak Draco yang berdiri santai di dekat meja berisi tumpukan puding persik.

Bocah aneh, dengusku sengit. Apa maksudnya dia sedari tadi membelalakkan matanya seperti itu?! Mengerutkan hidungku yang berbintik-bintik, aku segera membuang muka, tak menyadari keterkejutan hebat yang berkelebat di bola mata kelabu pucat yang menghipnotis itu.

* * *

Hal paling kuingat dari Hermione Granger adalah sikap impulsifnya yang menggetarkan. Setelah dua belas bulan tak bertemu pasca insiden jatuh pingsannya diriku di rumahnya, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hermione di pesta ulang tahunku yang kesebelas.

Semula aku _shock_ tak terkira melihat Hermione muncul di ruangan pestaku. Aku tak menduga ayahku nekat mengundang keluarga Hermione untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun yang sudah pasti dipenuhi kalangan penyihir berdarah murni.

Apa sih yang dipikirkan otak ayahku yang katanya brilian itu? Apa ayahku tak bisa membayangkan respon atau reaksi negatif yang akan diterima keluarga Hermione jika seluruh tamu _pureblood_ yang hadir mengetahui identitas Muggle mereka?

Belum sempat aku menemukan jawaban atas kepanikan yang melandaku itu, aku terhenyak ketika Hermione menghambur dan memelukku sembari membisikkan selamat ulang tahun.

Aroma tubuhnya yang manis dan menggoda membuatku hilang akal. Secara refleks aku mendorongnya sekencang mungkin untuk menghapus gelora aneh yang kembali menjeratku. Hasrat kuat untuk menjadikan Hermione milikku untuk selamanya.

Rupanya, tenaga yang aku keluarkan terlalu berlebihan. Energi ekstra yang berpadu dengan kekuatan sihirku membuat tubuh Hermione mengambang di udara. Melihat hal itu, mataku membulat dan nyaris meloncat keluar saking kagetnya.

Oh Tuhan, aku sama sekali tak berniat mencelakakan Hermione. Aku hanya ingin menjauhkan dirinya dari diriku yang tengah dikungkung perasaan berbahaya.

Selaras dengan tawa membahana dan cekikikan kejam teman-temanku, tubuh Hermione mendarat dengan sukses di meja panjang yang dipenuhi gundukan kue, puding dan minuman aneka rasa. Bunyi debam keras dan suara kaca pecah menusuk gendang telingaku seiring dengan aroma darah segar yang menyusup ke hidungku.

Mengendus aroma semanis ambrosia, makanan para dewa itu, gigi taringku gatal seolah hendak tumbuh dan memanjang. Memicingkan mata sipitku, aku menatap Hermione yang tersuruk di antara serpihan kaca dan percikan darah.

Dalam sekejap, raungan perasaan berbeda menjajah diriku. Di satu pihak, aku kebelet menikmati kelezatan cairan merah yang mengalir dari sela-sela luka Hermione tanpa tersisa setetes pun. Di sisi lain aku ingin menghirup seteguk dan menjadikannya sebagai pasanganku seutuhnya.

Terkaman kuat tangan ayahku di bahuku yang bergetar-lah yang membuatku tak bisa menyerang Hermione. Memanggul tubuhku yang berontak gila-gilaan, ayahku ber-Disapparate menghilang. Membawaku secara paksa kembali ke tempat tidurku.

Setibanya di kamar, ayahku mendudukkanku di kasur lembut. Kurang dari lima detik kemudian, ayahku memaksaku meminum sebotol cairan kental, minuman yang selalu kuhirup setiap akhir bulan. Walau aku menolak tegas, ayahku tetap mendesak. Katanya, tak apa-apa bila aku mereguk cairan merah kental itu di pertengahan bulan seperti sekarang ini.

Usai menenggak habis larutan merah pekat yang disebut-sebut ibuku sebagai suplemen penambah darah, aku merasa sangat mengantuk. Sebelum jatuh tertidur, aku sempat menangkap seberkas rasa bersalah yang bersarang di mata hitam ayahku.

Setelah pulas cukup lama, aku terbangun karena mendengar kegaduhan yang terjadi di kamar sebelahku, kamar tempat tidur ayah dan ibuku.

Emosi tak terkendali tampaknya membuat mereka lupa merapalkan mantra Mufliato untuk meredam suara sebab aku bisa mendengar semua perdebatan mereka dengan jelas.

Ibuku lagi-lagi menyalahkan ayahku karena menjerumuskanku ke dalam eksperimen sintingnya. Ayahku, yang tak terima balas menghardik dengan mengatakan bahwa ia melakukan hal itu untuk menyelamatkan kelangsungan pohon keluarga Zabini.

Semua perselisihan panas yang makin mendidih itu membuat otakku pusing tujuh keliling. Kelelahan tak berujung memaksaku untuk berbaring meringkuk di sudut ranjang ukuran _king size_ tersebut. Di dalam remang kamar, mataku mengerjap menatap amplop perkamen besar kekuningan yang dihiasi segel ungu bergambar lambang huruh H yang dikelilingi singa, elang, musang dan ular.

Surat undangan masuk Hogwarts, aku menguap lebar-lebar dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di bantal bulu angsa yang empuk dan nyaman.

Satu-satunya yang terbayang di benakku sebelum kembali tertidur dalam kehampaan adalah wajah manis Hermione yang memucat ketika tubuhnya terangkat ke udara...

* * *

Hal paling kuingat tentang Blaise Zabini adalah sifat sombongnya yang menjadi-jadi. Setelah beberapa minggu tak bersua seusai insiden terbang melayang di pesta ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas, aku berjumpa kembali dengan Blaise di toko jubah _Madam Malkin's_ di Diagon Alley.

Ya, Diagon Alley. Belum pernah mendengar tempat itu? Aku juga awalnya tidak tahu ada tempat bernama Diagon Alley sampai sebuah surat undangan masuk sekolah sihir Hogwarts mendarat di rumahku.

Surat itu datang bersamaan dengan seorang wanita _funky_ yang mirip serangga besar berkilauan. Mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Profesor Sybill Trelawney, wanita sekurus Jerangkong (hantu kerangka berjalan) itu tanpa banyak basa-basi menyeretku dan kedua orangtuaku yang masih terbengong-bengong untuk segera berbelanja perlengkapan sekolah di Diagon Alley.

Setibanya di Diagon Alley, yang ternyata terletak di balik tembok tempat minum kumuh Leaky Cauldron yang ajaibnya berada di tengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan termewah di kota London, aku tak bisa menutup rapat mulutku saat menyaksikan keanehan yang berseliweran di sekitarku.

Setelah terkaget-kaget melewati bar bobrok milik Tom, pria bongkok bergigi ompong yang hari itu kebetulan sekali dipenuh penyihir bertampang seram, aku makin tersentak ketika dibawa ke Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Di gedung putih bersih menjulang yang lebih tinggi dari bangunan lain di sekitarnya itu, Dad menukarkan uang Poundsterling miliknya dengan mata uang resmi kaum penyihir, Galleon emas, Sickle perak dan Knut perunggu.

Para Goblin yang duduk di meja kasir sepertinya sudah terbiasa menghadapi nasabah seperti kami yang mulutnya terus menganga seperti _gargoyle _kurang makan.

Tanpa banyak kata, Goblin, makhluk cebol yang selama ini hanya kulihat di buku dongeng bergambar melayani transaksi kami dengan kecepatan dan keakuratan mengagumkan.

Usai menukarkan uang di Gringotts, Profesor Trelawney, yang bertugas sebagai pemandu membimbing kami untuk memulai aktivitas belanja. Proses pertama dimulai dengan memborong buku-buku pelajaran dan perkakas sekolah lainnya termasuk kuali, timbangan, botol tinta, perkamen dan berbagai pena bulu.

Setelah semua perlengkapan tulis menulisku lengkap termasuk tongkat sihir, barang yang paling esensial dalam kehidupan seorang penyihir, Profesor Trelawney menggeret kami untuk membeli jubah sekolah di toko jubah _Madam Malkin's_.

Dan, di sanalah aku bertemu kembali dengan Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise," seruku riang melihatnya tengah menjajal jubah hitam necis. Tak bertemu beberapa pekan saja Blaise sudah banyak berubah. Posturnya kini lebih tinggi dan berkarakter sehingga tak kelihatan seperti anak berumur sebelas tahun.

Berpaling ke arahku, mata panjang dan sipit Blaise memicing terkejut. Kelihatan sekali ia tak mengira akan bertemu dengan diriku di tempat ini.

"Hermione? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Menyeringai lebar, aku semakin beringsut mendekati Blaise yang membatu di depan cermin panjang dan besar.

"Sama sepertimu. Mau membeli jubah sekolah Hogwarts."

Wajah angkuh Blaise dipenuhi ekspresi tidak percaya mendengar pengakuanku tersebut.

"Hogwarts? Jadi kau... tapi orangtuamu kan..."

Aku mengernyit heran mencermati reaksinya yang kalang-kabut seperti itu. Tak biasa-biasanya Blaise gagap seperti itu. Memang sih selama ini ia jarang bercakap-cakap denganku tapi sejauh yang aku tahu aura percaya diri selalu menaungi sosoknya.

Menjulurkan tanganku untuk mengusap lengan jubah hitam legamnya, aku kembali berceloteh.

"Aku juga kaget saat mengetahui ternyata aku punya kemampuan sihir. Bayangkan saja aku... aduh!"

Aku meringis kesakitan setelah tanganku yang bertengger di lengan Blaise ditepis kasar olehnya. Memandang garang ke arahku yang membelalak marah, Blaise mendesis penuh ancaman.

"Jangan coba-coba panggil aku Blaise di Hogwarts nanti! Jangan pernah menyebut atau menganggapku sebagai temanmu!"

Gertakan Blaise itu tentu membuatku yang tadinya senewen karena diperlakukan kasar merengut pilu. Kenapa Blaise tak mau berteman denganku? Padahal aku sangat gembira karena kami bisa bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

"Tapi kita kan memang bersahabat, Blaise," seruku tak mau kalah.

"Aku bukan temanmu! Kita tidak sederajat!" Blaise menghardik gusar, melepas paksa jubah hitam yang tadi dikenakannya.

Membuang jubah itu ke lantai, Blaise mendengus sebal dan menatap penyihir pendek gemuk yang tercengang-cengang mengawasi keributan di antara kami.

"Madam Malkin, aku minta jubah baru! Aku tak mau pakai jubah kotor penuh lumpur itu!"

Penyihir dalam balutan jubah lembayung muda yang ternyata merupakan sang empunya toko mendecak-decakkan lidahnya. Melambaikan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengangkat dan membersihkan jubah hitam yang tadi dibanting Blaise, Madam Malkin melempar senyum keibuan ke arahku.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Miss. Setelah urusan Tuan Muda Zabini selesai, kita akan memilih jubah yang tepat untukmu," ujar Madam Malkin tegas, sengaja menekankan nada tak suka di kalimat 'Tuan Muda Zabini'.

Mengangguk lemah, aku memandangi punggung Blaise yang menghilang di balik deretan rak-rak baju. Terus terang, penolakan Blaise untuk bersahabat denganku membuat hatiku sakit. Aku tak menyangka Blaise ternyata sangat membenciku.

"Hermione, apa jubahmu sudah ketemu?"

Orangtuaku, yang tadi kutinggal di luar toko _Madam Malkin's_ karena mereka terlampau heboh mengamati bergalon-galon ekor tikus dan kotoran naga di toko obat sebelah bertanya penasaran ketika melihatku mematung di dekat rak.

Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, masih nelangsa memikirkan kekasaran yang dipertontonkan Blaise barusan. Mengapa ia terkejut ketika mengetahui aku juga penyihir sama seperti dirinya? Kenapa ia juga membawa-bawa orangtuaku dalam percakapan kami tadi?

Keresahanku tak berlangsung lama sebab Mister Zabini yang melihatku bermuram durja berinisiatif mentraktirku makan es krim di kedai _Florean Fortescue's_ yang tersohor.

Demi alasan kesopanan, Mister Zabini yang terlihat kurang sreg berdekatan dengan Profesor Trelawney mengajak wanita aneh berkacamata pantat botol itu untuk ikut bersama kami.

Dengan suara mistis mendayu-dayunya yang dibuat-buat, Profesor Trelawney menepis tawaran itu dengan alasan dirinya harus segera balik ke Hogwarts untuk menghadiri rapat guru yang rutin dihelat sebelum tahun ajaran dimulai.

Sayangnya, acara makan es krim yang juga dihadiri Blaise dan ibunya itu yang awalnya ditujukan untuk menghibur hatiku berubah jadi petaka.

Di saat aku dan ibuku sedang berdiskusi mengenai kemungkinan aku melahap aneka es krim super manis itu, Blaise tiba-tiba nimbrung dalam obrolan. Pedihnya, ia tak umbar pendapat melainkan menghina ukuran gigiku yang terbilang lebih besar dibandingkan anak-anak seumuran kami.

Caci-maki Blaise pastilah membuat mukaku digelayuti mendung. Melotot ke arah anaknya yang dengan polosnya menyantap es krim coklat kopi bertabur kacang almond tanpa rasa berdosa, Mister Zabini memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertikaian di antara kami.

Tak mempedulikan rengekan istrinya, Mister Zabini memerintahkan Blaise untuk menjabat tanganku sebagai tanda berbaikan. Setelah didesak berulangkali, Blaise dengan cemberut dan ogah-ogahan akhirnya rela menggenggam tanganku.

Ketika pertama kali tangan kami bersentuhan, getaran aneh melingkupiku. Aku merasa nyaman dan terlindungi meskipun telapak tangan Blaise terasa dingin membekukan.

Melihat kami saling berjabat tangan, Mister Zabini mengedip nakal. Mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, benda yang semula kukira potongan ranting pohon, Mister Zabini menyeringai licik dan berkomat-kamit pelan. Komat-kamit yang langsung disambut semburan amarah istrinya.

Mister Zabini hanya cengar-cengir merespon omelan istrinya yang dilafalkan dalam bahasa Mandarin bercampur Italia itu.

"Sudah terlambat. Semua sudah terikat," ujar Mister Zabini enteng, mesam-mesem tak ada juntrungannya.

Reaksi menggampangkan masalah yang diperlihatkan Mister Zabini membuat amarah Madam Zabini meletus. Blaise yang menyaksikan silang pendapat di antara kedua orangtuanya diam tak bergeming.

Mata sipitnya memicing segaris memandangi tangan kami yang masih terjalin. Rasa dingin tak wajar pun makin kental menyelubungi genggaman tangan kami.

"Err... Blaise?" tanyaku hati-hati, sedikit ciut melihat ekspresi beku yang terpahat nyata di wajah aristokratnya.

Mendongakkan kepalanya, aku terperangkap dalam bola mata hitam keemasan yang dipenuhi binar misterius itu. Senyuman predator dalam sekejap terpahat di wajah Blaise yang dihiasi tulang pipi tinggi tersebut.

Tepukan sengit kipas bulu merak Madam Zabini di tanganku-lah yang membuatku terbangun dari aura hipnotis yang menaungiku. Memelototkan mata sipitnya yang diwariskannya ke Blaise, Madam Zabini bergegas menyeret suaminya yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Mendesis dalam bahasa yang tak pernah kudengar seumur hidup, Madam Zabini menekan-nekankan jari telunjuk langsingnya yang lentik terawat ke dada kokoh suaminya yang terbungkus jubah bersulam emas.

Apapun perkataan yang diucapkan Madam Zabini rupanya dianggap lelucon oleh Mister Zabini sebab pria tinggi besar berkulit hitam itu membalas komentar istrinya dengan bahasa tubuh menggelikan. Menunjuk-nunjuk udara sambil menggeram-geram.

"Itu bahasa Troll," ujar Blaise, mengagetkanku yang tengah terkesima menyaksikan debat aneh pasangan suami-istri itu.

"Sedangkan ibuku berbicara dengan bahasa Goblin, Gobbledegook."

Menoleh menghadap Blaise yang berdiri di sebelah kananku, aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar penjelasan kompletnya itu. Tumben sekali Blaise mau mengobral banyak kata. Biasanya ia kan pendiam dan kikir dalam berbicara.

Terus mengamati ayah dan ibunya yang masih beradu bahasa unik, Blaise menggeram serak. Raungan paraunya membuat Blaise terlihat lebih dewasa dari umurnya yang baru sebelas tahun.

"Janji barusan tak mengubah apapun di antara kita. Kita bukan teman dan jangan coba-coba berakrab-akrab denganku di Hogwarts nanti!"

Beranjak menjauh dariku yang terperangah, Blaise mencolek lengan orangtuanya yang masih sibuk menggelar perang kata-kata. Berpaling ke arah Blaise, sang ayah menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu yang direspon dengan semprotan murka sang bunda.

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan peringatan suaminya, Madam Zabini memeluk Blaise erat-erat dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Meninggalkan kami yang mematung tak mengerti.

* * *

Hal paling kuingat dari Hermione Granger adalah status barunya yang sangat mengagetkan. Setelah prahara mengenaskan yang terjadi di pesta ulang tahunku yang kesebelas, aku tak mengira bisa secepat ini bertemu lagi dengan Hermione.

Lokasi perjumpaan kami juga amat mengejutkan. Toko jubah _Madam Malkin's_ di Diagon Alley. Butik yang hanya diketahui dan bisa dilihat oleh kalangan penyihir.

Penyihir...

Jadi Hermione adalah penyihir, sama sepertiku? Tapi, orangtuanya kan Muggle? Jika orangtuanya Muggle, berarti Hermione adalah penyihir kelahiran Muggle atau yang biasa disebut Darah Lumpur, kasta terendah dalam dunia kami?

Keterkejutan itu membuat lidahku kelu dan tak bisa berfungsi semestinya. Kulihat mata coklat kayu manis Hermione terpana tak percaya melihatku berbicara terbata-bata.

Kegugupanku memudar seketika tatkala tangan mungil Hermione mengusap lenganku yang terselimuti jubah hitam.

Merlin, meski dilapisi kain aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menyebar dari kulit selembut satin milik Hermione. Kedekatan kami membuatku bisa menghirup wangi tubuh Hermione. Aroma manis vanila yang bercampur nektar merah darah.

Kemunculan hasrat aneh yang semakin menguat itu membuatku terperanjat.

Merlin, Blaise! sisi lain di otakku menjeritkan alarm peringatan. Ingatlah kalau Hermione itu Darah Lumpur yang hina dina. Bukankah selama ini Mom selalu mengatakan kalau Darah Lumpur itu tak ubahnya seorang pencuri, seorang penyamun yang mengaku-aku memiliki talenta sihir padahal mereka sebenarnya hanya kaum pencoleng yang gemar mengada-ada?

Belitan praduga tentang kebusukan Darah Lumpur itu membuatku secara otomatis menepis tangan Hermione yang melingkar di lengan jubahku. Kuakui, hatiku terasa nyeri ketika melihat guratan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang terpancar di paras mungilnya.

_"Darah Lumpur itu perampok tak berharga. Mereka hanyalah aib dan noda hitam dalam kehidupan dunia kita."_

Ungkapan pedas ibuku tentang kaum Hermione mengenyahkan semua keraguan yang berkelebat di benakku. Melotot gahar ke arah Hermione, aku membentak dan menuntutnya untuk tak memanggil nama depanku ataupun menganggapku sebagai temannya.

"Tapi kita kan memang bersahabat, Blaise."

Sahabat...

Oh tidak, Hermione. Aku tak mau cuma menjadi sahabatmu semata. Yang aku inginkan lebih dari itu. Aku ingin jadi pendamping dan pasangan hidupmu untuk selama-lamanya.

Salazar Slytherin!

Aku hampir menendang bokongku sendiri karena sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal memalukan seperti itu. Demi roh suci nenekku yang tidur tenang di surga, aku ini kan baru sebelas tahun, tapi kenapa bisa menginginkan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tak sepatutnya dipikirkan anak-anak seusiaku.

Melepas jubahku dengan brutal, aku mencampakkan salah satu seragam resmi Hogwarts itu ke lantai yang dilapisi permadani bercorak zebra, tak menggubris pekikan samar Madam Malkin yang baru keluar dari balik rak jubah pesta.

Memberengut berang, aku menyemprot Madam Malkin, mendesak penyihir pendek gempal itu untuk memberikanku jubah baru dengan alasan jubah yang barusan aku pakai terkontaminasi noda lumpur.

Madam Malkin yang biasanya gemar mengumbar senyum tampak berang menerima ketidaksopananku itu. Namun, berhubung ibuku merupakan pelanggan tetapnya yang paling royal, penyihir paruh baya itu hanya mampu berdecak-decak sebal seraya membersihkan jubah hitam yang tadi aku buang.

Menanggung kekesalan segunung, aku bergegas menghilang ke balik rak jubah pesta warna-warni. Setelah yakin diriku telah lepas dari pandangan terluka Hermione, aku menyandarkan tubuhku yang menggigil ke rak besi yang dingin. Perasaan asing dan lelah dengan tubuhku sendiri memaksaku memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

Aku tak bisa berlama-lama bersemedi dan memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi di dalam diriku karena ayahku mendadak muncul. Wajahnya, yang memiliki tulang pipi tinggi sama sepertiku menyiratkan kekecewaan yang dalam. Mendesah singkat, ayahku mewanti-wantiku untuk tak berbuat jahat lagi pada Hermione.

Aku hanya bungkam seribu bahasa menanggapi keluhan dan wejangan ayahku itu. Sejujurnya, aku juga tak suka bertindak ketus pada Hermione tapi aku tak kuasa mengendalikan diriku.

Lagipula, aku tak mau diasingkan teman-teman satu geng-ku karena bergaul dengan Darah Lumpur seperti Hermione. Apa kata Draco dan Pansy nanti? Bisa-bisa mereka mencapku lebih dungu dari si goblok Crabbe dan Goyle.

Tersenyum hambar melihat respon dinginku, ayahku akhirnya menyerah. Pria yang amat kukagumi karena sangat jenius dan jago bermain Quidditch itu mengajakku untuk makan es krim di toko _Florean Fortescue's_.

Ajakan tersebut pastinya kusambut dengan bersemangat. Aku memang sangat menggemari semua es krim yang dijual di sana. Terutama es krim coklat kopi dengan taburan kacang almond yang selalu kusantap setiap kali menemani ibuku berbelanja di Diagon Alley.

Kegembiraanku mengempis ketika mengetahui Hermione dan kedua orangtuanya ternyata ikut ditraktir es krim bersama kami.

Ibuku juga sepertinya menyimpan kebencian serupa. Seringkali kulihat ia mengerucutkan bibir atau mengernyitkan hidungnya. Berakting seolah-olah Hermione dan keluarganya baru saja keluar dari tempat pembuangan sampah.

Jika ibuku mengerutkan hidung mancungnya karena menganggap Hermione berbau seanyir bangkai, aku menutup hidungku karena tak tahan menghirup aroma Hermione yang memabukkan. Wangi manis menggoda yang mampu meluluh-lantakkan logika.

Sesampainya di toko es krim _Florean Fortescue's_, aku tanpa basa-basi langsung memesan es krim favoritku. Hermione juga tak kalah sigap menyampaikan es krim kesukaannya.

Seperti sosoknya yang manis, Hermione juga menggemari semua makanan yang manis-manis. Memamerkan senyum lebarnya yang mempesona, Hermione meminta Florean untuk membawakannya es krim vanila madu.

Orangtua Hermione yang berprofesi sebagai dokter gigi tampaknya tak mendukung pesanan anaknya tersebut. Sang ibu, yang berambut ikal semak seperti putrinya memperingatkan Hermione untuk tak kebanyakan mengonsumsi gula.

"Tapi, Mom, menurut buku yang aku baca tadi di toko buku _Flourish and Blotts_, es krim di kedai _Florean Fortescue's_ dibuat dengan sihir dan bahan khusus, sehingga tak akan merusak gigi," dalih Hermione, berupaya menyakinkan ibunya yang mendesah tak setuju.

Menatap balik ke sosok empunya toko, Mr Florean Fortescue yang tersenyum hangat padanya, Hermione kembali melanjutkan argumentasinya.

"Lagipula, aku sudah jenuh memakan camilan dengan pemanis buatan, Mom. Sesekali aku ingin mencicipi rasa manis yang murni."

Aku mendengus keras dan memasukkan sesendok es krim coklat kopi-ku ke dalam mulut. Pemanis buatan? Gigi bolong dan keropos?

Hah! Muggle itu benar-benar terbelakang. Di dunia sihir tak ada itu yang namanya gigi rusak karena overdosis makan gula atau penganan serba manis lainnya.

Para penyihir baru kehilangan gigi di usia lanjut seperti Tom, si pemilik bar Leaky Cauldron yang bongkok dan ringkih itu.

Kalaupun gigi penyihir rontok saat pertempuran atau terbentur Bludger di pertandingan Quidditch, hal sepele seperti itu bisa diatasi dengan mantra-mantra pengobatan yang dikuasai para Healer profesional yang mengabdi di Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo.

"Tak usah takut gigimu peyot, Hermione. Gigimu kan besar-besar dan panjang seperti berang-berang. Jadi, kalaupun keropos, masih ada sisanya," celetukku tajam sembari menggigit remahan kacang almond yang bertebaran di atas es krim coklat kopiku.

Komentar miringku dibalas geram dongkol ayahku yang duduk di samping kiriku. Kadang-kadang aku suka heran kenapa ayahku sangat mempermasalahkan semua perlakuanku pada Hermione.

Jika ayahku meradang, ibuku tampak girang menanggapi hinaanku itu. Meskipun mulutnya ditutup dengan kipas bulu merak, ibuku tak bisa menyamarkan tawa cekikikannya.

Reaksi Hermione sendiri membuatku amat terpukul. Biasanya, ia hanya cemberut atau mengumbar senyum kecut tapi kali ini ekspresinya sangat bertolak belakang. Sudut matanya tampak berair dan tangannya yang terkepal terlihat gemetar menahan sedu sedan yang tertahan.

Perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam menghantam nuraniku. Jika tak melihat keadaan, ingin rasanya aku berlutut dan meminta maaf atas semua komentar burukku barusan.

_"Darah Lumpur itu perampok tak berharga. Mereka hanyalah aib dan noda hitam dalam kehidupan dunia kita."_

Lagi-lagi ucapan ibuku terngiang kembali di otakku, membuatku tak berdaya dan terombang-ambing di antara dua pilihan. Meminta maaf atau berpuas diri karena berhasil menyakiti perasaannya._  
_

Segala kegundahan yang menderu-deru di diriku terhenti ketika ayahku memintaku untuk menjabat tangan Hermione, sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf.

Segala penolakanku tak bisa meremukkan kebulatan tekad ayahku yang berlagak seperti duta perdamaian. Akhirnya, dengan bersungut-sungut aku menjabat tangan Hermione yang masih sedikit bergetar.

Sesaat setelah tangan kami bersentuhan, perasaan posesif yang kurasakan semakin menggila. Hampir saja aku menyeret Hermione pergi bersamaku seandainya saja ayahku tidak mengalihkan perhatianku dengan rapalan mantra yang dicuap-cuapkannya.

Seperti Hermione yang bengong tak mengerti, aku juga tak paham dengan rapalan mantra yang diobral ayahku itu. Hanya ibuku yang sepertinya mengetahui rahasia dan makna di balik gumaman pelan ayahku itu.

Terbukti ketika ibuku, yang biasanya pantang marah-marah di depan umum langsung kehilangan kontrol dan mendamprat ayahku habis-habisan.

Bagiku, semua kerusuhan itu tak ada artinya dibandingkan sensasi menghanyutkan yang kurasakan ketika tanganku bersenggolan dengan jemari Hermione.

Tertunduk memandangi tangan kami yang masih menyatu, sebuah tekad tumbuh di dalam benakku. Ikrar yang membuat sudut bibirku terangkat ke atas, membentuk seringai khas predator. Senyuman serigala yang sepertinya membuat Hermione terperanjat dan nyaris meloncat dari kursinya.

_"Darah Lumpur itu perampok tak berharga. Mereka hanyalah aib dan noda hitam dalam kehidupan dunia kita."_

Merlin, untuk kesekian kalinya, pernyataan ibuku tentang kaum Hermione membuat akal dan mentalku terbelah dua. Perang batin dan logika pun terjadi di tubuhku. Pertempuran ketat yang ujung-ujungnya dimenangkan oleh kewarasanku._  
_

Setelah nalarku kembali menguasai, tanpa belas kasih aku mengultimatum Hermione untuk mengabaikan ritual apapun yang baru saja terjalin di antara kami. Ritual yang sesungguhnya belum aku pahami secara pasti.

Tak mau akal sehatku kembali goyah melihat roman terluka di muka Hermione, aku bergegas menuju kedua orangtuaku yang masih berapi-api berdebat dengan memakai bahasa Goblin, Gobbledegook dan bahasa resmi Troll.

Ayahku, yang menyadari keberadaanku setelah lengannya aku colek menundukkan kepalanya dan membisikkan satu hal yang menjadi akar keributan mereka barusan. Satu hal yang akan mengubah hidupku untuk selama-lamanya.

"Itu tadi Sumpah Tak Terlanggar, Blaise. Kau sudah mengikat Hermione sebagai pasangan hidupmu."

Wajahku memucat dan darah seolah menyusut dari seluruh tubuhku mendengar perkataan ayahku barusan. Gelegar kemarahan ibuku mengiringi degup jantungku yang bertalu-talu memikirkan kemungkinan bersatu dengan Hermione.

Sisi primitif yang kusadari bangkit setelah pertama kali berjumpa dengan Hermione melonjak kegirangan. Sedangkan, bagian superioritas darah murni yang telah dicekoki perbedaan kasta dan ras kelimpungan memikirkan penyatuan yang berpotensi menodai pohon keluarga.

Memeluk erat tubuhku yang sedikit terguncang, ibuku berteriak marah, tak peduli dengan dengung ingin tahu yang merebak dari pengunjung kedai es krim _Florean Fortescue's_.

Di sela-sela gelegar hardikannya, hujan air mata mengalir deras menuruni wajah rupawannya. Butiran cairan hangat yang menerpa-nerpa pipiku tatkala kami ber-Disapparate menghilang.

Sesampainya di rumah, ibuku yang masih sedikit kalut berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kata ibuku, sebelum kembali lenyap untuk menyeret ayahku pulang, pasti ada cara untuk membatalkan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar itu. Solusi lain yang bisa membebaskanku dari belenggu masa depan.

Sepeninggal ibuku, aku menghela napas dan membanting tubuh ke kasur empuk. Mataku menatap langit-langit kamar yang bisa kuganti sesuai dengan cuaca hatiku. Langit-langit kamar yang kali ini aku ubah menjadi awan mendung tipis dengan sinar mentari malu-malu.

Menyangga kedua lenganku di balik kepala, tanpa bisa kuelakkan, sebuah senyum tercetak di bibirku. Sampai kapanpun, ibuku tak akan bisa membatalkan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar. Sekalinya terucap, janji itu tak bisa terhapus kecuali dengan kematian.

Itu berarti, aku akan terus mendampingi Hermione sampai akhir hayat nanti...

* * *

Hal paling kuingat dari Blaise Zabini adalah hobi buruknya yang suka meledek dan mengata-ngataiku.

Setelah beberapa hari tak bertemu usai skandal heboh di toko es krim _Florean Fortescue's_, aku kembali bertatap muka dengan Blaise di peron sembilan tiga perempat. Peron khusus penyihir yang tersembunyi di antara peron 9 dan 10 Stasiun King's Cross, London.

Bersandiwara tidak melihat lambaian tanganku, Blaise yang didampingi ibunya buru-buru masuk ke dalam kereta api Hogwarts Express merah tua, meninggalkanku yang tengah berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya.

Aku yang tak melihat kehadiran Mister Zabini tentu bertanya-tanya. Ke mana gerangan penyihir simpatik itu? Kenapa ia tak mengantar Blaise seperti ayah-ayah lainnya?

"Dad dengar Zabini sakit. Jadi ia tak bisa mengantar Blaise," jelas ayahku, ketika keganjilan itu aku pertanyakan.

Memasukkan tangan ke sakunya, ayahku melanjutkan keluh-kesahnya.

"Dad tak bisa menjenguk Zabini sebab tak tahu lokasi pasti rumahnya. Yang paling menjengkelkan, istrinya enggan memberikan alamat rumah mereka pada Dad," gerutu ayahku pelan, tampak kesal dan sebal sebab tak bisa membesuk salah satu teman lamanya.

Menghembuskan napas sedih, Dad mengawasi Madam Zabini yang asyik mengobrol bersama wanita pirang berkulit putih keperakan seperti sinar bulan, wanita yang dipanggilnya sebagai Cissy. Di samping Cissy, aku melihat seorang pria berbadan tinggi dan angkuh, yang tengah memeluk erat putranya.

Seolah sadar dirinya diamati, si bocah laki-laki yang ternyata Draco, si cowok aneh yang kutemui di pesta ulang tahun Blaise itu melepas pelukan ayahnya dan mengangkat mukanya. Menatapku lekat-lekat dengan iris kelabu perak pucatnya. Mengirimkan gelombang aneh yang membuatku bergidik dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan.

Bunyi peluit panjang yang meluncur dari lokomotif membuatku tersentak. Rupanya, jam di dinding peron sudah menunjukkan jam 11 tepat, saatnya untuk Hogwarts Express lepas landas.

Memeluk erat kedua orangtuaku yang tersenyum bangga untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan sumringah aku melambaikan tanganku dan bergegas memasuki gerbong kereta yang sudah dipadati banyak siswa.

Dalam perjuangan menemukan kompartemen yang masih kosong, aku berpapasan dengan seorang bocah berwajah bundar yang bermata sembab seperti habis menangis. Anak laki-laki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Neville Longbottom itu rupanya tengah kalut mencari kodok kesayangannya, Trevor yang raib entah ke mana.

Iba menyaksikan kesengsaraan Neville, aku dengan senang hati membantunya mencari kodok coklat gemuk yang doyan melompat itu. Menggandeng tangan Neville yang bersimbah peluh, aku mengelilingi gerbong dan kompartemen, bertanya-tanya kepada setiap siswa berbagai angkatan yang kami jumpai apakah mereka melihat seekor kodok betung tak bertuan.

Tak berhasil menemukan Trevor di gerbong depan dan tengah, kami beranjak ke gerbong belakang. Membuka salah satu kompartemen yang berisik dan dipenuhi suara tawa, mata coklatku langsung bertabrakan dengan mata hitam kelam keemasan milik Blaise.

Begitu melihatku berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Neville yang gemetaran, Blaise yang tengah menyeringai menikmati gurauan teman-temannya dalam sekejap berubah sikap. Paras cerah yang tadi diperlihatkannya berganti menjadi roman muka keruh, persis air sungai yang tercemar limbah.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Blaise, penghuni kompartemen yang lain menghentikan obrolan bising dan candaan mereka. Keempat kawan Blaise, termasuk Draco si pirang aneh itu mengawasiku dengan tatapan waspada dan penasaran.

"Tunggu dulu," Pansy, si cewek bertampang mirip anjing pesek, gadis judes yang kutemui di pesta ulang tahun Blaise memekik terkejut. Lengkingan cemprengnya nyaris membuat langit-langit kompartemen di atas kami retak dan bergetar.

"Kau kan Muggle yang waktu itu datang ke pesta ulang tahun Blaise. Jadi kau ini-"

"Darah Lumpur kotor," suara bernada lambat yang diulur-ulur mengalun dari bibir tipis Draco. Menaikkan alis pirang pucatnya, mata kelabu perak Draco menyipit segaris, sarat dengan luapan pertimbangan.

Aku, yang masih awam dengan seluk-beluk dunia sihir termasuk idiom maupun istilah-istilahnya belum memahami makna di balik umpatan Darah Lumpur tersebut. Satu hal yang pasti, julukan itu berkonotasi negatif sebab Neville yang berdiri di sampingku menegapkan punggungnya dan mengepalkan tangan.

"Jaga mulutmu, Malfoy. Jangan pernah mengata-ngatai Hermione dengan sebutan tak bermoral itu lagi!"

Aku sama sekali tak mengira Neville yang kelihatannya penakut berani membelaku seperti itu. Rasa haru dan gembira berjumpalitan di hatiku. Aku merasa bahagia karena mendapatkan seorang teman yang bersedia berbagi suka dan duka.

Mungkin, pikirku sambil memandangi keempat teman Blaise yang lain, yang menganga terkejut merespon pembelaan Neville, aku bisa berkenalan dan berteman dengan mereka. Bukankah sesudah menerima surat undangan masuk Hogwarts, aku bertekad untuk memperbanyak dan menambah teman yang sepantaran denganku.

Harapanku untuk memperluas pergaulan menipis ketika Pansy tertawa terbahak-bahak. Memegangi perutnya, penyihir bersuara fals itu tergelak hebat sampai nyaris menitikkan air mata.

"Oh lihat, akhirnya si bego Longbottom punya pacar. Dia... adaww!"

Pansy menjerit ngilu karena kedua kakinya diinjak secara bersamaan oleh Blaise dan Draco. Kedua cowok itu tetap menghentak-hentakkan sepatu mereka di kaki Pansy meskipun cewek berambut hitam runcing itu mengaduh-aduh kesakitan.

"Idih, Blaise! Draco! Apa-apaan sih kalian!"

Pansy, yang tak sanggup lagi menjadi keset hidup menarik kakinya menjauh dari teman sepermainannya yang mendadak 'sakaw' itu. Meringkuk di sudut kompartemen, bergabung bersama dua cowok gembul yang bertampang mirip babon bloon, Pansy mendengus tajam dan menghunuskan tatapan mematikan ke arahku.

Menahan napas, aku berjuang menghalau aura permusuhan yang disemburkan kepadaku itu. Tersenyum grogi dan meremas-remas jariku perlahan, aku menoleh ke arah Blaise yang setia memasang tampang senewen.

"Blaise, apa kau lihat kodok Neville? Trevor, yang berwarna coklat dan gemuk?" tanyaku lamat-lamat, sedikit ciut melihat ekspresi sekeras baja di wajah Blaise.

Blaise tak menjawab pertanyaanku itu. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan membuang muka, memilih memandangi panorama di luar jendela yang bergerak cepat seiring dengan laju kereta.

"Ooh, si kodok lezat itu ya?"

Salah satu dari anak laki-laki kelebihan kalori, yang duduk mengapit Pansy menyeringai menyebalkan. Menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang penuh lemak, si cowok gembrot itu bersendawa keras dan tersenyum puas.

"Kodok itu sudah jadi camilan sambilanku tadi. Dari dulu aku memang suka Cokelat Kodok."

Pansy kembali meringkik-ringkik tertawa merespon kelakar tak lucu itu. Draco, yang duduk manis di seberangnya pun mengulaskan seringaian khasnya. Blaise, yang mengambil posisi mepet dengan jendela, di samping Draco mendengus menahan tawa.

Neville yang malang mengeluarkan suara tercekik. Tampak terguncang mengetahui kodok kesayangannya telah ludes dilalap si bocah gendut yang sedang tertawa berguling-guling di lantai kompartemen itu.

Berkacak pinggang, aku menghentakkan sebelah kakiku ke lantai, berupaya menghentikan parodi tak elit yang meremukkan perasaan polos Neville.

"Kocak sekali. Teman-temanmu benar-benar lucu, Blaise. Aku-"

Seolah menyadari niat yang sempat terselip di dalam hatiku, Blaise memotong ucapanku dengan komentarnya yang menyayat hati.

"Jangan bermimpi untuk berteman dengan kami, Granger. Nyadar dong kalau kau itu tidak selevel dengan kami."

Penegasan Blaise itu membuat benang kesabaranku putus. Cukup sudah aku berbesar hati menerima tanggapannya yang menyakitkan itu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Blaise menampik uluran persahabatanku.

"Terserah deh kalau itu memang maumu! Aku juga tak mau berteman dengan anak-anak jahil dan kurang kerjaan seperti kalian!"

Mendongakkan hidung setinggi mungkin, aku membalikkan badan, membuka pintu kompartemen dan sedikit membantingnya untuk memberi efek dramatis.

Neville, yang mengembik ngeri menonton gelegak kemarahanku dengan hati-hati merendengiku sepanjang perjalanan kami ke kompartemen berikutnya.

Di kompartemen kedua dari belakang itulah aku bertemu dengan Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley, dua cowok hebat yang akan menjadi teman terbaikku sepanjang masa.

* * *

Hal paling kuingat dari Hermione Granger adalah sifat pantang menyerahnya yang mengagumkan. Walaupun sudah puluhan kali aku berlagak bengis dan mengabaikannya, Hermione tetap gigih mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

Seperti hari ini misalnya. Di tengah-tengah keriuhan dan kerumunan manusia yang memadati peron sembilan tiga perempat, mataku dengan mudah menangkap sosok Hermione yang tengah berbincang seru dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Tatapanku yang tak berkedip dirasakan juga oleh Hermione. Sejurus kemudian, anak perempuan berambut ikal semak yang telah menghantui pikiranku sejak pertama kali kami bertemu itu mengangkat mukanya.

Mengunci mata coklatnya dengan manik hitam keemasanku, Hermione melayangkan sepotong senyum singkat. Senyum bersahabat yang lebih hangat dari syal Kashmir kualitas terbaik.

_"Darah Lumpur itu perampok tak berharga. Mereka hanyalah aib dan noda hitam dalam kehidupan dunia kita."_

Teror kata-kata ibuku membuatku pura-pura tak melihat lambaian tangan Hermione, yang berderap antusias menyambangiku. Berjinjit dan mengecup sekilas pipi halus ibuku yang dipulas kosmetik, aku terbirit-birit menerobos ke dalam gerbong. Kabur melarikan diri untuk bergabung bersama Pansy, Crabbe dan Goyle yang sudah lebih dulu menjajah kompartemen paling belakang._  
_

Setibanya di kompartemen, aku menghenyakkan diriku di bangku dekat jendela, tak menghiraukan permainan lempar-lemparan kartu Cokelat Kodok yang dilakoni dua babu Draco, Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle.

Menghela napas perlahan, aku menopangkan daguku dengan sebelah tangan. Menatap hampa gulungan asap tipis yang berasal dari cerobong Hogwarts Express yang tengah melakukan pemanasan mesin sebelum berangkat.

Bertolak belakang dengan kemeriahan dan keceriaan di sekelilingku, kemasygulan menyesaki kalbuku. Sejujurnya, aku tak mau berada di dalam kompartemen ini. Jika bisa memilih, aku pasti menetapkan hati untuk mendampingi ayahku yang tengah tergolek sakit di pembaringan.

Tapi, kata ibuku, apapun yang terjadi aku tak boleh menunda keberangkatanku ke Hogwarts. Ibuku berkilah sakit ayahku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan.

Alasan yang aku duga cuma dibuat-buat untuk mengusir keresahanku. Bagaimana bisa ayahku disebut baik-baik saja sedangkan dari hari ke hari tubuhnya semakin tirus dan kurus.

Janji ayahku bahwa ia akan segera pulih sehingga kami bisa bermain lempar salju di liburan Natal membuatku mau berangkat ke Hogwarts.

Mendekap erat tubuh ayahku, aku berjuang menahan luapan kesedihan. Rasa lara yang mendera karena sampai detik ini aku belum bisa membalas semua jasa-jasa ayahku.

Lamunanku tentang kondisi kesehatan ayahku yang memburuk terinterupsi dengan kedatangan Draco. Membawa gundukan permen, cokelat dan gula-gula di dalam dekapan lengannya, Draco menyeringai lebar menatap Crabbe dan Goyle yang meneteskan air liur.

Melemparkan semua barang jarahannya ke berbagai arah, Draco dengan congkak dan penuh kepuasan tergelak-gelak menyaksikan Crabbe dan Goyle melompat-lompat seperti kodok, berusaha menangkap semua camilan manis yang berhamburan di udara.

Terus terang, sikap sepele yang diperlihatkan Draco pada dua algojo setianya itu membuatku muak. Meski aku tergolong pilih-pilih teman, aku pantang menginjak-injak harga diri sahabatku.

Tapi kau sudah menindas harga diri Hermione...

Bisikan nuraniku yang muncul tanpa diminta membuatku ditikam perasaan bersalah. Ya, bukankah jika dipikir-pikir lebih dalam aku sama saja seperti Draco, yang tak peduli pada perasaan tulus teman-temannya?

Bukankah aku juga menyepelekan ajakan berteman yang diajukan Hermione?

Justru itulah masalahnya!

Aku tak mau cuma jadi teman biasanya. Aku ingin jadi teman hidupnya, pendamping jiwanya sampai akhir masa nanti.

Sekali lagi, percikan perasaan tersebut membuat tubuhku limbung. Demi jambang Merlin yang jarang dicuci, apa mungkin di usiaku yang baru sebelas tahun ini aku sudah diserang hormon remaja? Memikirkan tentang belahan jiwa segala?

Mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku, Draco meletakkan sekotak Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Botts di pangkuanku dan menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan Blaise? Jidatmu berkerut-kerut seperti kakek-kakek begitu."

Pansy, yang bisa jadi punya gen kuda dalam tubuhnya karena gemar mengikik-ngikik kembali cekikikan tak terkendali mendengar komentar Draco. Melekatkan tubuhnya yang kerempeng, Pansy memandangi Draco dengan sorot memuja.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menonton ekspresi Pansy yang terhipnotis itu. Dasar Draco, kendati sudah diperingatkan untuk mengontrol kekuatannya, ia masih juga mengobral daya pikatnya sembarangan.

Mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela, aku menatap bayangan pucat Draco dari pantulan kaca seraya merenungkan kembali asal-muasal perkawanan kami. Tak seperti Pansy yang sudah berteman denganku sejak masih di dalam buaian, aku baru bertemu dengan Draco setahun yang lalu.

Ketika itu, di tengah malam di musim dingin yang menggigit, ayah Draco, Lucius Malfoy tergopoh-gopoh mendobrak pintu rumah kami. Bersikeras ingin bertemu dan berbicara empat mata dengan ayahku.

Aku, yang tengah main petak umpet dengan peri rumah pengasuh di ruang kerja ayahku tanpa sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan rahasia mereka yang berkisar tentang kekuatan Veela yang dimiliki Draco.

Veela...

Selama ini makhluk magis yang punya daya hipnotis itu biasanya identik dengan peri perempuan yang cantik jelita. Tapi, tak menutup kemungkinan gen Veela mereka diwariskan ke keturunan laki-laki mereka.

Kendati sihir magis mereka tak sekuat Veela perempuan, Veela pria juga mempunyai sejumput kekuatan dan ciri-ciri fisik sama. Berambut pirang halus keperakan, berkulit putih pucat seperti cahaya rembulan dan sorot mata kelabu perak menghipnotis.

Rupanya, walau memiliki tanda-tanda fisik seperti Veela, ayah Draco tak mewarisi kemampuan eksotis tersebut. Menurut ayah Draco, sudah beberapa generasi keturunan Veela tak lahir di klan mereka.

Setelah mengira darah Veela yang berasal dari leluhur Malfoy yang menikah dengan gadis Veela Slavia musnah ditelan zaman, ayah Draco dikejutkan dengan kekuatan samar yang diperlihatkan putra tunggalnya, yang baru berulang tahun kesepuluh, enam bulan lalu.

Ayahku, yang tak menyadari kehadiranku yang ngumpet di dalam lemari ek hitamnya berjanji untuk meneliti kasus ini lebih lanjut. Ia juga meminta ayah Draco untuk membawa putranya ke tempat kami esok lusa.

Di pertemuan dua hari kemudian itulah aku bertemu pertama kali dengan Draco. Ketika menatap sosoknya, aku langsung tahu bahwa di dalam pembuluh Draco mengalir darah Veela. Ketika itu, indra penciumanku menangkap bau magis yang entah kenapa membuatku tak nyaman. Membuatku ingin menghabisinya sesegera mungkin.

Selama beberapa minggu, Draco menginap di rumahku. Aku yang sudah tak suka dengan Draco sejak pertama kali bertemu menolak beramah-tamah dengan bocah pirang pucat itu.

Gelagat serupa juga diperlihatkan Draco. Bocah yang gemar membuat pelayan dan tamu-tamu ibuku belingsatan dengan pesona khas Veela-nya itu juga enggan mengakrabkan diri maupun bermain bersamaku.

Dari hasil investigasi ayahku, yang dengan ketekunan luar biasa menyelidiki Draco selama ia menetap di rumahku, diketahui kalau cowok berdarah campuran Inggris-Prancis-Slavia itu memiliki seperdelapan darah Veela.

Genetika yang tak terlalu besar itu memungkinkan Draco untuk tak secara absolut mengikuti karakter dan gaya hidup Veela tulen.

Mujurnya, ayahku yang memang hobi bercerita bersedia membagikan hasil penyelidikannya kepadaku. Persetujuan Lucius Malfoy untuk berbagi rahasia denganku membuat ayahku makin bersemangat bercerita.

Menurut ayahku, secara garis besar, Veela memiliki kecenderungan untuk berpasangan dengan seseorang seumur hidup. Jika tak bisa berpasangan dengan belahan jiwanya, Veela tersebut akan mati menderita.

Berhubung gen dan darah Veela yang mengalir di diri Draco terbilang sedikit, Draco memiliki kemungkinan untuk berganti pasangan jika sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada kekasih abadinya itu.

Ketika itu, aku menghela napas lega mendengar penjabaran ayahku tentang proses berpasangan Draco yang bisa ditukar ulang itu. Perasaan lega yang janggal sebab selama ini aku tak pernah mengenal Draco namun sudah dikuasai aroma persaingan tak masuk di akal.

Sejak tahu Draco bukan lagi ancaman bagiku, aku mau-mau saja ketika diajak berteman olehnya. Termasuk berakrab-akrab ria dengan dua tukang pukul kesayangannya yang tak pernah kenyang-kenyang itu.

Jika Draco mengenalkanku dengan si pandir Crabbe dan Goyle, aku berbaik hati memperkenalkan si belagu Pansy ke Draco.

Seperti yang kuduga, begitu melihat Draco yang sangat menawan, Pansy langsung meleleh. Teman sejak kecilku itu bahkan segera merunduk-runduk seperti anjing _pug_ tatkala Draco mencoba mengeluarkan sihir Veela-nya.

Untung saja, ibu Draco, Narcissa Malfoy gemar mewanti-wanti anaknya untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya itu. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa lantai rumahku digenangi air liur Pansy yang tak habis-habisnya itu.

Menyimpan memori masa awal pertemananku dengan Draco ke sudut ingatan terdalam, aku mengalihkan perhatian ke parade banyolan yang dilontarkan Crabbe dan Goyle.

Ketika aku tengah terbahak mentertawakan talenta Crabbe yang piawai meniru ekspresi pelawak dunia sihir, pintu kompartemen berderit terbuka.

Senyum lebar yang melintas di bibirku memudar ketika aku melihat siapa tamu tak diundang itu. Hermione Granger dan Neville Longbottom, cowok idiot yang kepengecutannya mempermalukan nama penyihir berdarah murni.

Tampangku makin kelihatan rusuh setelah aku melihat jemari Hermione menggenggam lekat tangan buntek Longbottom. Dorongan untuk menyergap dan memotong-motong tangan lancang Longbottom karena berani menyentuh jari Hermione melonjak ke permukaan.

Syukurlah jeritan lantang Pansy membungkam keinginan horor tersebut. Menuding Hermione dengan telunjuk kurusnya, Pansy mempertanyakan status baru Hermione. Predikat yang langsung ditegaskan Draco yang duduk tegang di sampingku.

Sedikit rasa perih mengisi hatiku ketika umpatan Darah Lumpur kotor diutarakan Draco. Ya, Darah Lumpur memang kotor dan demi Tuhan di surga, kenapa Hermione harus menjadi salah satu dari kaum rendahan seperti itu?

Di tengah degukan konyol Crabbe dan Goyle yang mengangguk-angguk sepakat menyetujui komentar pimpinan mereka, si bodoh Longbottom mengobral aksi sok pahlawan. Mengepalkan tinjunya yang cuma sebesar biji semangka, Longbottom yang gemetaran mati-matian membela kehormatan Hermione.

Sikap heroik Longbottom kontan memunculkan perasaan tersaingi di dalam diriku. Sisi diriku, yang berada di luar kendali logika memberontak hebat. Bersiap melumat siapapun yang sok-sokan bergaya di depan Hermione.

Tepat sebelum tubuhku menerjang Longbottom untuk mencabik-cabiknya menjadi potongan _puzzle_ yang tak bisa dipermak lagi, Pansy, si cewek blasteran anjing _pug_ dan kuda melontarkan ocehan yang membuat kemarahanku berpindah ke dirinya.

"Oh lihat, akhirnya si bego Longbottom punya pacar."

Secepat Firebolt kesurupan, aku menginjak kaki Pansy sekuat-kuatnya, membuat penyihir tak berotak itu memekik-mekik pilu. Tanpa diduga, Draco juga melakukan hal serupa, menjadikan kaki Pansy alas sepatunya yang hitam mengkilap.

Terus menancapkan sepatu kami di kaki Pansy, aku mengerling sengit ke arah Draco. Lirikan berbisa yang dibalas tak kalah beracun olehnya. Masing-masing dari kami saling melotot habis-habisan dan baru terputus ketika Pansy menyentak lepas kakinya.

Menghambur ke arah Crabbe dan Goyle yang tengah mengunyah sekardus Merica Setan, Pansy melipir di antara paha besar dua pelayan setia Draco itu.

Hermione, yang belum memahami pemicu kerusuhan di iklim hatiku, termasuk tatapan menusuk yang diumbar Pansy bertanya tentang kodok betung milik Longbottom yang hilang karena suka melompat-lompat itu.

Buh! Aku nyaris mengacak-acak rambut megar Hermione dan mencubit gemas hidungnya karena pernyataannya yang menggelikan itu. Bukannya dari dulu kodok dikenal suka melompat?

Rasa geli yang merambati diriku memudar tatkala melihat tangan buntek Longbottom masih terpaut di antara jemari Hermione. Menghembuskan napas gusar, aku menyandarkan punggungku ke bangku kompartemen, bersusah-payah mengalihkan pandangan dari adegan memuakkan itu.

Crabbe, yang sudah kelar mencaplok Merica Setan dan sekarang tengah mengganyang Kerumunan Kecoak mencoba berparodi dengan membual bahwa dirinya barusan menelan kodok buronan itu hidup-hidup.

Guyonan Crabbe itu tak urung membuatku terpingkal-pingkal. Di antara derai tawa, bara kemarahanku padam dan aku pun membatalkan niatku untuk menggasak habis Longbottom hingga ke tulang-tulangnya.

Sayangnya, di saat kepalaku mendingin, Hermione, yang tak terpengaruh dengan lelucon Crabbe yang dicapnya basi berusaha menjernihkan suasana. Usaha mendongkrak semangat Longbottom yang sudah anjlok sampai ke titik nol itu membuatku naik pitam. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku kembali menyinggung perasaan halus Hermione dengan penekanan kembali status dan posisi kami.

Keputusan spontan untuk mengungkit-ungkit kembali faktor derajat itu segera kusesali detik itu juga. Hermione, yang selama ini teguh pendirian dalam menjadikanku teman dekatnya rupanya sudah berada di ambang batas kesabarannya.

Berteriak lantang tak akan pernah mau lagi mencoba berkawan denganku, Hermione melesat keluar dan membanting pintu kompartemen hingga bergetar. Getaran yang gemanya terasa nyeri di sukmaku.

* * *

Hal paling ku ingat dari Blaise Zabini adalah sikap plin-plannya yang membingungkan.

Setelah menegaskan dirinya ogah berteman denganku hanya karena aku Darah Lumpur, istilah hina yang baru aku ketahui artinya dari penuturan Ron, Blaise mendadak mengemis-ngemis memintaku untuk tak meninggalkannya.

Terus terang, tindak-tanduknya yang berubah drastis secepat pusaran air bah itu membuatku gundah. Padahal, selama dua tahun terakhir ini aku dan Blaise sukses berakting seakan-akan kami tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Persahabatanku dengan Harry dan Ron turut membantuku melupakan kegetiran akibat penolakan kasar Blaise di kompartemen Hogwarts Express, dua tahun lalu itu.

Memang sih, tak selamanya pertemananku dengan Ron dan Harry penuh suka cita. Kadang-kadang kami juga berselisih paham karena persoalan remeh-temeh. Namun, semua kerikil itu tak bisa mengkandaskan pondasi pertemanan kami.

Banyak kalangan iri dengan keberuntunganku yang bisa bersahabat karib dengan Harry dan Ron. Kecemburuan paling dalam tentulah datang dari kubu gadis-gadis Hogwarts yang mengidam-idamkan bisa berdampingan dengan legenda dunia sihir seperti Harry.

Sejak berhasil membumihanguskan penyihir hitam paling kejam, Voldemort, Harry sudah langsung jadi buah bibir semua penyihir.

Meskipun harus kehilangan orangtuanya dan terlantar ketika diasuh paman serta bibinya, Harry yang kurus kering karena kurang makan tak kekurangan perhatian saat dirinya masuk ke Hogwarts. Seluruh murid perempuan dari beraneka ragam angkatan berbondong-bondong mencuri perhatian si Anak yang Bertahan Hidup itu.

Sedangkan Ron...

Yah, aku juga tak tahu apa yang dilihat cewek-cewek Hogwarts itu dari diri seorang Ron. Yang jelas, cowok berambut merah menyala itu tak kalah ngetopnya dari Harry. Lavender Brown, teman sekamarku di Gryffindor bahkan mendeklarasikan pendirian klub pencinta Ron, Won-Won United Fans Club.

Sebenarnya, bukan ketenaran Harry dan Ron yang membuatku amat bersyukur bisa bersahabat dengan mereka. Prinsip setia kawan mereka-lah yang membuatku tersanjung. Setiap kali aku tertimpa masalah, yang biasanya disebabkan mulut beracun Pansy Parkinson, Harry dan Ron setia menunjukkan solidaritas mereka.

Sesungguhnya, jika dikaji lebih jernih, aku tak perlu menganggap serius segala gerak-gerik Blaise yang tak konsisten itu. Wajar-wajar saja kiranya jika ia berubah pikiran, apalagi di saat-saat rapuh seperti sekarang ini, di momen kematian ayah tercintanya.

Aku masih ingat kejadian seminggu lalu, ketika kami semua sarapan di Aula Besar. Baru beberapa menit sesi makan pagi dimulai, seekor burung hantu gagah berbulu putih keabu-abuan terbang menerabas ke meja Slytherin yang disesaki siswa-siswa bertampang mengantuk.

Burung hantu milik keluarga Blaise itu rupanya membawa kabar kematian si kepala keluarga, Mister Zabini. Sedetik setelah surat duka itu datang, Kepala Sekolah Profesor Albus Dumbledore meminta Blaise segera pergi ke kantornya untuk menemui ibundanya yang baru tiba dari Florence, Italia.

Setelah perjumpaan mengharukan itu, Blaise minta izin pulang demi menghadiri upacara pemakaman ayahnya yang meninggal karena sakit keras.

Aku, yang mengintip bersama-sama Harry dan Ron di balik baju zirah bisa melihat jelas kondisi lemah Madam Zabini. Wanita tinggi hati yang biasanya berjalan congkak itu kini merayap terseok-seok seakan-akan dirinya tak punya semangat luntuk terus bertahan hidup.

Setelah beberapa hari cuti sekolah, Blaise akhirnya kembali ke Hogwarts. Ketika melihatnya di Aula Besar, aku didera perasaan was-was. Blaise tampak kuyu dan lemas, kulit coklat gelapnya yang eksotis bahkan terlihat memucat.

Teman-teman dekat Blaise yang mengerubutinya dan silih berganti menawarkan penghiburan tak bisa membakar api semangat Blaise. Dengan kondisi fisik tak stabil seperti itu, aku tentu merasa sedikit lega ketika keesokan harinya burung hantu keluarga Blaise datang membawakan sepucuk pesan untukku.

Mengantuk-antukkan paruhnya di jendela kamarku, burung hantu Blaise langsung menyergap masuk sesaat setelah jendela dibuka. Bertengger di meja rias yang dipenuhi perangkat kosmetik Lavender Brown, dengan lagak sok penting burung hantu gagah itu menyodorkan secarik pesan yang terikat di salah satu kakinya.

Melepas ikatan perkamen itu, aku memberi burung hantu yang ber-uhu-uhu lantang itu sejumput permen lolipop rasa bayam yang berserakan di sekitar meja. Memanggul permen itu di paruhnya, burung hantu besar itu melirik sekilas ke arahku sebelum terbang melesat kembali menembus awan tipis yang bergulung-gulung.

Menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan kondisi aman, aku bergegas membuka perkamen tersebut yang ternyata berisi permintaan Blaise untuk bertemu denganku seusai pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib pagi ini.

Suara nyanyian sumbang Lavender yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi memaksaku buru-buru menyembunyikan pesan itu di balik kantung jubah. Aku tak mau rencana perjumpaanku dengan Blaise diketahui Lavender yang beken sebagai biang gosip nomor wahid.

Selama makan pagi dan sepanjang pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib yang dikomandani salah satu guru kesayanganku, Rubeus Hagrid, aku benar-benar gelisah seperti musafir kekurangan air.

Berkali-kali aku melirik ke arah Blaise yang tampak berkonsentrasi menyuapi Cacing Flobber-nya dengan tumpukan daun selada. Saking fokusnya, Blaise tak menanggapi lelucon idiot Crabbe yang berpura-pura jempol jumbonya digigit si cacing yang tak punya gigi sebiji pun itu.

Untungnya, tak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari kerisauanku, termasuk Harry dan Ron yang tengah menggosipkan fitnah keji Malfoy terhadap hewan Hippogriff peliharaan Hagrid, Buckbeak.

Beberapa waktu lalu Malfoy memang terluka karena ditendang dan dicakar Buckbeak tapi itu semua gara-gara ketololan Malfoy sendiri yang nekat memprovokasi binatang segalak Buckbeak.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Malfoy, cowok pirang platina itu juga sama membingungkannya seperti Blaise.

Kadang-kadang ia mengolok-olokku dengan julukan favoritnya, Darah Lumpur kotor. Tapi, jika hobi busuknya itu tidak kumat, seringkali Malfoy menggangguku dengan tatapan intensnya yang menembus tulang belulang.

Sejauh ini, apapun tindakan Malfoy sebisa mungkin tak kuanggap sebagai hal penting. Semenjak pertengkaranku dengan Blaise di kompartemen Hogwarts Express dua tahun lalu, aku berusaha menjaga jarak termasuk tak lagi memanggil Blaise dan Draco dengan nama depan mereka.

Setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan menjejalkan berkardus-kardus daun selada ke mulut Cacing Flobber, pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib kelar juga. Mengerling ke arah Blaise yang sedang menyibukkan diri mengumpulkan toples-toples besar berisi Cacing Flobber gemuk, aku berdebar-debar menanti isyarat dari Blaise.

Menengok sesaat ke arahku, Blaise mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah belakang pondok Hagrid. Sebuah sinyal samar agar aku menemuinya di sana.

Beralasan hendak membantu Hagrid memasukkan koleksi Cacing Flobber-nya, aku undur diri dan meninggalkan Harry serta Ron yang mengernyit keheranan.

Setelah yakin Harry dan Ron serta murid-murid lain termasuk Malfoy Cs menghilang dari pandangan, aku tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke belakang pondok papan Hagrid yang ditumbuhi tanaman labu kuning seukuran bayi Troll.

Setibanya di belakang pondok, aku menemukan Blaise duduk menunduk dan melipat kedua lututnya. Bersembunyi di balik labu kuning paling besar sehingga tak mungkin dilihat Hagrid yang tengah merebus seteko air, Blaise menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela-sela tangannya. Pundaknya yang agak lebih lebar dari dua tahun silam sedikit berguncang, menandakan dirinya tengah menangis tanpa suara.

Ragu-ragu, aku duduk berjongkok di sisi Blaise, terkoyak antara keinginan menghibur atau menghambur kabur demi gengsi, mengingat seluruh perlakuan buruknya di masa lalu.

"Err... Zabini," aku berdeham kecil, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana menghadapi seorang anak laki-laki yang berduka. Selama aku berkawan dengan Harry dan Ron, kedua cowok itu selalu riang gembira dan tak pernah menitikkan air mata setetes pun.

"Kenapa dia harus wafat secepat itu? Ayahku kan penyihir... seharusnya dia tidak meninggal dunia...," ujar Blaise tersendat-sendat di sela-sela sedu-sedannya.

Jika tak mengingat kepiluan Blaise, mungkin aku akan mendengus meremehkan mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan tersebut.

Picik sekali kaum penyihir itu, beranggapan mereka bisa selamat dari kematian. Ekspektasi berlebihan sebab bagaimanapun juga penyihir tetap manusia yang punya kadar umur terbatas.

"Sudah dua tahun ayahku bergulat melawan penyakitnya," tutur Blaise lirih.

"Aku tidak percaya ia bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini."

Terenyuh menonton kesedihan Blaise yang membabi-buta, aku merapatkan diri ke sampingnya. Menepuk-nepuk halus lengan kiri Blaise seperti mengelus anak kucing yang baru lahir aku mencoba menghiburnya sebaik mungkin.

"Semua manusia pasti meninggal, Zabini. Dalam setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Ada awal pastilah ada akhir. Jadi-"

Ceramahku terhenti karena secara tiba-tiba Blaise menarikku ke dalam rengkuhannya. Melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku, mengunciku seperti borgol baja, Blaise menyurukkan wajahnya di lekukan leherku. Suaranya terdengar serak dan sengau ketika berkata-kata.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hermione. _Please_, tetaplah di sisiku selamanya."

Permohonan itu tak ayal membuatku menahan napas. Bukankah Blaise yang sedari awal tak ingin berdekat-dekatan denganku? Bukankah Blaise yang meninggalkanku di belakang? Berakting seakan-akan kami bukan kenalan lama?

Menangkup wajahku dengan dua tangannya yang dingin, Blaise menatapku lekat-lekat. Mata hitam keemasannya yang berkaca-kaca digelayuti kabut kekhawatiran.

Menyapukan bibirnya di ujung hidungku yang berbintik-bintik, Blaise menggumamkan kalimat dalam bahasa yang tak kupahami. Hembusan napasnya yang harum membuat pikiranku melayang-layang.

Menciumi kedua pipiku yang memanas, jemari Blaise bermain di belakang leherku, membuat akal sehat terbang menghilang dari ragaku.

Bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya jam makan siang membuatku tersentak dan kembali ke alam nyata. Menghembuskan napas singkat, Blaise bangkit dari posisinya. Membersihkan helaian rumput dan daun kering yang menempel di belakang celana sekolahnya, Blaise mengawasiku dalam-dalam sebelum beranjak menuju ke Aula Depan.

Pergi meninggalkanku yang masih duduk terpaku.

* * *

Hal paling kuingat dari Hermione Granger adalah rasa pemaafnya yang tak terbatas.

Walapun selama dua tahun ini aku bersikap formal dan kaku padanya, Hermione tetap menawarkan kasih tulus padaku.

Sejujurnya, aku tak berharap Hermione mau memaafkanku semudah itu. Apalagi jika melihat perang dingin yang ku kibarkan selama ini. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, termasuk Hermione sendiri, sesungguhnya dua tahun terakhir ini aku lalui dalam kegelapan tak berujung.

Buruknya kondisi kesehatan ayahku ditambah bekunya hubunganku dengan Hermione membuat hari-hariku di Hogwarts terasa sepahit empedu. Belum lagi dengan kehangatan persahabatan yang terangkum antara Hermione dengan dua idiot Gryffindor, si Jidat Pitak Harry Potter dan si Rambut Wortel Ron Weasley.

Tiap kali melihat mereka bersenda gurau, hatiku terasa panas membara. Saat aku memergoki ketiga orang itu berangkulan dan saling bergenggaman tangan, hatiku hangus dilalap api kecemburuan.

Cemburu?

Ya, demi semua bulu keriting yang ada di wajah Salazar Slytherin, aku cemburu buta!

Aku tidak rela Hermione lengket dengan orang lain. Aku tahu bahwa berdasarkan pandangan masyarakat Hermione tidak layak mendampingiku. Tapi, di tengah belitan dilema itu, sudut hatiku terus berharap mampu mematahkan stigma perbedaan derajat itu.

Jikalau praduga publik tak surut, aku masih punya senjata mutakhir yang bisa melancarkan ambisiku mempersunting Hermione saat aku dewasa nanti. Sumpah Tak Terlanggar, janji yang hanya bisa dihancurkan dengan kematian.

Janji yang dibuat ayahku ketika kami ada di kedai es krim _Florean Fortescue's_, dua tahun lalu. Janji yang membuatku merasa sedikit tenang dan mampu menatap masa depan.

Sayangnya, secuil ketenangan batin itu pecah berhamburan seiring dengan kematian ayahku. Ayahku, yang selama dua tahun belakangan ini sakit-sakitan akhirnya tak kuat lagi menahan penderitaan yang menggerogotinya.

Ibuku, yang sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menyambut tragedi terburuk tetap tak bisa menyamarkan kesedihannya. Saat ayahku dinyatakan wafat, ibuku pingsan berkali-kali.

Selama berumah tangga, memang tak ada percikan cinta antara ibu dan ayahku, yang menikah karena dijodohkan orangtua. Kendati tak ada cinta romantis, mereka tetap saling mengagumi dan menghormati. Bagi ibuku, ayahku adalah jangkar baginya. Tak heran jika kepergian ayahku membuat dunia ibuku jungkir-balik.

Setelah upacara pemakaman ayahku yang dihadiri kerabat, sanak saudara, teman bisnis dan kaum kelas atas darah murni lainnya, aku yang bersiap-siap kembali ke Hogwarts dikejutkan dengan surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan ayahku.

Di dalam surat itu, selain memberikan seluruh harta peninggalannya di Gringotts Wizarding Bank termasuk ratusan properti dan anak perusahaan di seluruh dunia, ayahku juga menyampaikan permintaan maafnya. Permohonan maaf karena telah membohongiku soal Sumpah Tak Terlanggar.

Kata ayahku, janji itu tak pernah terjadi karena saat di toko es krim _Florean Fortescue's_, ayahku hanya bermain-main sekaligus membalas perbuatanku yang tega menghina ukuran gigi depan Hermione.

Penjelasan ayahku itu membuat bumi yang kupijak seolah runtuh.

Merlin! Jadi Sumpah Tak Terlanggar itu tak pernah ada. Janji yang kuharap bisa kumanfaatkan suatu saat nanti itu ternyata hanya khayalan semu semata.

Bertolak belakang dengan kegembiraan ibuku yang merasa bersyukur janji itu cuma janji abal-abal, hatiku menjerit nelangsa. Jika tak ada Sumpah Tak Terlanggar bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan Hermione?

Padahal, dengan janji itu aku optimis bisa menyumpal mulut usil kalangan _pureblood_ sekaligus memaksa Hermione seandainya ia menolak pinanganku.

Sayangnya, seperti ayahku yang pergi meninggalkanku, harapan dan impianku juga terbang melayang dari hadapanku.

Bayangan akan kehilangan Hermione memangsaku bulat-bulat, membuat tampangku jadi tak enak dilihat. Draco saja menyindirku dengan mengatakan mukaku persis seperti orang yang baru minum dua galon pipis Goblin bercampur Stinksap.

Tak ingin terus berkubang dalam kebimbangan, aku memutuskan kembali menghubungi Hermione. Dengan harap-harap cemas, kuutus burung hantu keluargaku untuk menyampaikan pesan pertemuan pagi ini.

Menatap burung hantuku yang menghilang di balik ujung menara, aku bersumpah di dalam hati. Jika Hermione mau menemuiku, aku tak akan menyerah dan tetap memupuk asa bahwa bagaimanapun caranya pada akhirnya kami akan bersatu suatu saat nanti.

Selama pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib yang benar-benar menjemukan, aku memergoki Hermione berulang kali mencuri-curi pandang ke arahku.

Harapanku sedikit melambung dan selama menyuapi Cacing Flobber, aku terus memanjatkan doa semoga Hermione melupakan sakit hatinya dan mau bertatap muka denganku lagi.

Doaku untungnya terkabul. Dari hembusan angin bulan Oktober yang membawa harum aroma tubuh Hermione, aku mengetahui keberadaannya yang duduk membisu di sampingku.

Setelah menit-menit berlalu tanpa kata-kata, kebisuan itu aku pecahkan dengan curahan hatiku mengenai berpulangnya ayahku tercinta.

Tanggapan Hermione sungguh mengejutkan. Tanpa diduga ia menegaskan ketakutanku bahwa setiap insan yang aku kenal akan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Terdorong kekalutan dicampakkan oleh satu-satunya sinar mercusuar dalam hidupku, aku bertindak spontan dan memeluk Hermione erat-erat.

Berbisik memintanya untuk terus mendampingiku sampai akhir hayat nanti.

Desir angin dan rapatnya jalinan tubuh kami membuat harum khas Hermione yang semanis madu musim semi merasuk ke sanubariku, membangkitkan insting predator sekaligus hasrat melindungi dalam diriku. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku membingkai wajah mungilnya dengan tanganku yang bergetar.

Mata coklat kayu manis Hermione membulat terkejut, suara terkesiap mencuat keluar dari tenggorokannya ketika aku menyentuhkan bibirku di puncak hidungnya yang berbintik-bintik.

Menautkan jariku di ikal rambutnya, aku menggumamkan kata-kata yang mendadak muncul di otakku. Kalimat yang terbilang asing dan tak pernah aku ketahui sebelumnya.

Memandangi paras Hermione yang merona, ingin sekali rasanya aku menciuminya habis-habisan sampai ia lupa daratan. Namun, dorongan protektif memadamkan hasrat tak senonoh itu. Hermione sangat berharga dan wajib diperlakukan lebih baik.

Aku berkeinginan ciuman pertama kami berlangsung romantis dan tak terlupakan.

Atas dasar itulah, aku memuaskan diri dengan menciumi kedua pipi Hermione yang panas merona. Jemari tanganku bergerilya di belakang lehernya, menyusuri titik nadinya yang berdenyut.

Kendati terbilang sederhana, aktivitas yang aku lakukan membuatku panas dingin dan hampir kehilangan kendali. Syukurlah, bunyi bel tanda usainya jam makan siang mengembalikan kewarasanku yang hampir terlepas.

Usai melepaskan semua rumput dan daun gugur yang melekat di celanaku, aku menatap Hermione lekat-lekat untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum beranjak ke Aula Depan guna mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

Seiring setiap langkah kakiku, janji dan ikrar terpancang dalam sanubariku. Aku akan melawan takdir dan mempertahankan Hermione di sisiku. Apapun yang harus aku hadapi nanti.

* * *

Hal paling kuingat dari Blaise Zabini adalah gaya _playboy_ tengiknya yang menjengkelkan itu!

Dua tahun sesudah ratapan pilunya itu, Blaise berubah total. Ia bukan lagi pemuda dingin yang alergi pada perempuan. Blaise yang sekarang terkenal suka bergonta-ganti cewek setiap musim berganti.

Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang membuat Blaise berubah jadi Don Juan pecicilan seperti itu. Kalau menurut asumsi Lavender yang kebelet menjadi salah satu cewek taklukkan Blaise, perubahan gaya hidup itu disebabkan oleh pengaruh hobi baru ibu Blaise, Madam Zabini yang gemar bergonta-ganti suami.

Memang, tak lama setelah Mister Zabini berpulang ke pangkuan Tuhan, Madam Zabini secara fenomenal mengumumkan pernikahan keduanya dengan seorang taipan jompo kaya-raya asal Swedia.

Pernikahan kedua itu tentu membuatku terguncang sebab melihat limbungnya perasaan Madam Zabini tatkala suaminya meninggal, aku mengira penyihir cantik berparas klasik itu tak akan bisa berpaling ke lain hati.

Nyatanya, aku keliru. Tak makan waktu lama, Madam Zabini sudah menemukan pengganti mendiang suaminya. Hebohnya lagi, belum genap setahun berumah tangga, suami kedua Madam Zabini juga sakit misterius dan meninggal.

Usai bercucuran air mata menguburkan suami keduanya, empat bulan kemudian Madam Zabini, yang menolak mengganti nama panggilannya meski sudah menikah lagi kembali mengejutkan jagat sihir dengan berita pernikahan ketiganya.

Kasus mengenaskan kembali terulang. Suami ketiga Madam Zabini, bangsawan renta asal Prancis juga meninggal karena sakit keras. Alhasil, kematian beruntun itu membuat gosip tak sedap bermunculan.

Jurnalis hiperbolis, Rita Skeeter pun bergosip di kolomnya kalau Madam Zabini yang disebut _Black Widow_ alias Janda Maut sengaja meracuni suami-suaminya untuk mendapatkan harta warisan.

Tudingan ngawur Rita Skeeter tentu menimbulkan kerusuhan dan sempat membuat Pengadilan Wizengamot turun tangan. Berdasarkan hasil investigasi, tak ada unsur kematian paksa ataupun pemberian racun dalam kasus meninggalnya ketiga suami Madam Zabini. Ketiga penyihir malang itu terbukti wafat karena sakit dan faktor usia.

Masih menurut prediksi Lavender, selama proses investigasi, Blaise tentulah menjadi target utama publikasi miring dan pemberitaan tak senonoh lainnya. Dengan semua tekanan maha dashyat itu tak salah kiranya jika Blaise mencari kompensasi untuk melampiaskan beban hidupnya.

Dan, masih menurut dugaan Lavender, bentuk penebusan itu tak lain dan tak bukan bersenang-senang dengan konvoi murid perempuan yang mengitarinya.

Bagiku, selogis apapun praduga Lavender tak dapat menyurutkan api kecemburuan yang menggelegak di batinku.

Seharusnya Blaise tak memanfaatkan para cewek yang memujanya. Seyogyanya Blaise hanya mengandalkanku sebagai satu-satunya tempat bernaung.

Percikan kecemburuan itu membuatku tersadar akan hal penting yang selama ini aku ingkari. Cinta terpendamku pada Blaise, yang ternyata sudah muncul sejak awal pertemuan kami.

Tapi, seluas apapun kasih sayangku pada Blaise, ia tidak menyorongkan hatinya padaku untuk kujaga dan kurawat. Ia lebih memilih gadis-gadis lain yang jauh lebih memukau dariku.

Gadis seperti Prefek cewek Ravenclaw, si centil Padma Patil yang sejak empat bulan lalu berkoar-koar menyatakan dirinya sebagai pacar abadi Blaise.

Gadis yang saat ini nyaris baku hantam dengan sesama Prefek, Hannah Abbot dari Hufflepuff.

"Pokoknya, potong sepuluh angka dari Ravenclaw, Padma!" tandas Hannah ketus, menatap jengkel ke arah Padma yang sibuk memutar-mutar bola matanya.

"Kau tak bisa memotong angka dari sesama Prefek, Hannah," tukas Padma sebal, terus menggelendoti Blaise seperti tanaman Jerat Setan.

"Oh tentu saja bisa, Padma Patil! Kau telah melalaikan kewajibanmu sebagai Prefek malam ini. Seharusnya kau patroli bersama Draco Malfoy di koridor lantai empat, bukannya mojok di rumah kaca seperti sekarang ini," balas Hannah dongkol, wajahnya yang kemerah-merahan makin merona karena api amarah.

Di dalam hati, aku membenarkan keputusan Hannah tersebut. Sudah sewajarnya Padma dihukum karena mangkir dari tugasnya.

Draco Malfoy yang tadi kami temui tengah mencak-mencak karena ditinggal kabur saja bersumpah bakal mempengaruhi Ketua Murid, Terence Higgs untuk memvonis Padma seberat-beratnya.

Padma, yang tak mau kalah menyeringai mengejek. Mata bola belo-nya yang dihiasi bulu mata panjang dan tebal mengawasi Hannah dari ujung jempol kaki sampai sudut rambut pirangnya yang dibuntut kuda.

Mendengus melecehkan, Padma mengibaskan rambut hitam legamnya dengan gerakan seanggun Miss Universe. Bibir merah delimanya melengkung ke atas, membentuk seulas senyum menghina.

"Kau pasti iri kan karena tak bisa berduaan dengan Blaise?! Makanya kau ngotot merampas nilai Asramaku."

Tuduhan Padma membuat Hannah menggelembung saking marahnya. Mengepalkan tangan membentuk tinju, urat-urat di jidat Hannah nyaris meledak karena terpaan amarah.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu pada cewek kegatelan dan bermuka badak sepertimu?"

Respon balasan Hannah menjadikan Padma gelap mata. Tak makan waktu lama, dua Prefek perempuan yang seharusnya menjadi suri tauladan bagi murid-murid lainnya itu menggelar kontes sumpah-serapah. Adu kalimat kotor yang tak kusangka bisa keluar dari mulut dua gadis yang selama ini dikenal sopan dan bermartabat itu.

"Titillando."

"Tarantalleggra."

Sekejap setelah cahaya dua mantra itu menghantam Hannah dan Padma, keributan seperti duel anjing dan kucing itu terhenti seketika, berganti menjadi parodi yang mengundang tawa.

Aku nyaris tak bisa menahan senyum menyaksikan duet aneh antara Hannah yang mengikik kegelian seperti habis menyantap sekarung Jamur Tertawa dengan Padma yang berdansa cepat layaknya penari kesetanan.

Menaikkan sebelah alis coklatku, aku berpaling ke belakang. Menoleh ke arah si sumber kutukan, Prefek cowok Slytherin, Draco Malfoy yang bersandar santai di ambang pintu rumah kaca. Menyadari dirinya kuamati, Malfoy balas menatapku dengan mata kolam peraknya itu.

"Seharusnya kau cukup membekukan mereka dengan mantra Petrificus Totalus, Malfoy. Tak perlu mantra hiperbola seperti ini," seruku seraya menunjuk ke arah dua Prefek cewek yang terus terbahak dan menari tergelitik seakan tak ada hari esok untuk mereka.

Memasang senyum menggoda, Malfoy memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam saku jubah dan berangsur-angsur mendekatiku. Selama itu mata kelabu peraknya tak pernah lepas mengawasiku.

"Ha! Kau sendiri hanya berpangku tangan menonton perang kata-kata vulgar mereka," balas Malfoy tenang, berdiri menjulang di samping kananku.

"Aku hanya bertujuan membuat atraksi dua _Drama Queen_ ini jadi lebih atraktif," jelas Malfoy polos, melemparkan senyum memabukkannya ke arahku.

Jika cewek-cewek Hogwarts lain mencair gara-gara efek senyuman menyihir Malfoy, reaksi bertolak belakang diperlihatkan tubuhku. Bibirku hanya berkedut membendung tawa.

Dasar Malfoy, mentang-mentang dirinya punya sejentik pesona Veela, ia kebablasan mencoba merayu semua penyihir perempuan di sekitarnya, tak terkecuali aku yang keturunan Muggle ini.

Veela...

Yup, yup, yup. Sudah sejak tahun ketigaku di Hogwarts aku paham kalau Malfoy itu dialiri darah Veela. Tepatnya setelah guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-ku, Profesor Remus Lupin yang manusia serigala itu meminta kami untuk menulis esai tentang makhluk mistis dunia sihir seperti Veela dan manusia serigala.

Ketika menelusuri buku dan literatur pendukung tugas itulah aku menyadari bahwa Malfoy memiliki semua ciri-ciri penyihir keturunan Veela, seperti senyuman, suara dan tatapan menghanyutkan yang membuat target incarannya klepek-klepek tak berkutik.

Mungkin, dari seluruh populasi cewek di Hogwarts, hanya aku yang kebal pada pandangan menggoda Malfoy. Sejak bertemu pertama kali dengannya di pesta ulang tahun Blaise yang kesebelas, aku tak pernah terlena dan menggubris pandangan itu. Yang ada, aku malah merasa geli atau sedikit terganggu.

Sadar senyum dan pandangan matanya tidak mempan padaku, Malfoy mencoba jurus lainnya yang lebih ekstrem, sentuhan fisik.

Tak mempedulikan pelototan menusuk Blaise, Malfoy menyusuri lekuk wajahku dengan jemari pucatnya yang hangat. Menangkap daguku, dengan berani ibu jari Malfoy bergerilya dan mengelus bibir bawahku.

Sentuhan erotis Malfoy yang didambakan seluruh cewek Hogwarts hanya mengirimkan sedikit getaran listrik di tubuhku. Sejumput gejolak yang menguap ketika aku memikirkan perasaan Blaise yang berdiri mematung di dekat kami.

"Cepat lepaskan tanganmu, Malfoy."

Geraman berang Blaise yang berbahaya tak urung membuatku melirik takut-takut. Menyentak lepas tangan Malfoy di daguku, aku beringsut mundur sebelum terkesiap kaget karena lengan Malfoy menangkap dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

Disertai raungan brutal, Blaise mencengkram pundak Malfoy dan melemparnya ke tumpukan Mandrake yang tengah tertidur di jejeran rak kayu. Kerasnya bantingan Blaise membuat Malfoy terjungkal. Sejumlah bayi Mandrake pun lepas dari potnya dan langsung menjerit-jerit kesetanan.

Bentakan keras Blaise yang diucapkan dalam bahasa asing yang tak kupahami bercampur-baur dengan pekikan nyaring Mandrake. Buru-buru kucabut tongkat sihirku dan segera mengucapkan mantra Silencio dan Mufliato untuk meredam gelombang teriakan yang memekakkan telinga itu.

Bergegas mengumpulkan bayi Mandrake dan menjejalkan mereka kembali ke dalam pot-potnya, aku mengawasi Blaise yang masih bergulat dengan Malfoy. Menarik kerah kemeja Malfoy yang berlumuran tanah, Blaise berbisik kasar. Gumaman yang disambut Malfoy dengan gelak tawa merendahkan.

Menghentak dan mendorong Blaise yang bertengger di atas badannya, Malfoy mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Untuk sesaat aku mengira dua cowok idola sekolah itu akan saling adu kutukan.

Melirik ke arahku yang berjongkok di dekat rak Mandrake, Malfoy mengucapkan kalimat dalam bahasa asing, bahasa yang tadi keluar dari tenggorokan Blaise.

Apapun yang dikatakan Malfoy tampaknya makin mengipasi bara emosi Blaise. Aura membunuh hampir keluar dari sosok jangkung Blaise. Mengerling ke arahku yang tengah menumpuk tanah di pot-pot bayi Mandrake yang masih menangis sesenggukan, Blaise menghembuskan napas panjang.

Kejadian berikutnya membuat mulutku makin terbuka lebar. Dua cowok yang tadi nyaris adu jotos saling berjabatan tangan. Melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Blaise, Malfoy mengunciku dengan pandangan magisnya dan melemparkan ciuman jauh untukku.

Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, Malfoy berbalik badan dan pergi sambil bersiul-siul kecil. Sama sekali cuek dengan pandangan mengebor Blaise yang bisa melubangi punggungnya.

Menghela napas gundah, aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari sosok Malfoy yang menghilang di balik pintu rumah kaca ke dua Prefek cewek yang hampir mati sekarat karena kebanyakan tertawa dan menari gila.

Memuntir tongkat sihir di udara, aku melafalkan mantra kontra kutukan, membebaskan Hannah dan Padma dari belenggu jampi-jampi iseng Malfoy.

Setelah Padma dan Hannah bisa menarik napas lega, aku melipat tangan di dada dan melotot seseram mungkin. Menunjuk Padma yang meringis memegangi kakinya yang kram, aku menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali ke sekolah dan melapor pada Ketua Murid, Terence Higgs.

"Tapi aku masih ada perlu dengan Blaise," kilah Padma bandel, mengedip nakal ke sosok Blaise yang menatapku dengan sorot tak terbaca di iris hitam keemasannya.

Rengekan penolakan Padma membuatku membelalak tak percaya. Aku pun berkacak pinggang dan meninggikan suaraku, sesuatu yang jarang aku lakukan selama aku berteman dengannya.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Padma. Seharusnya kau menyadari predikatmu sebagai seorang Prefek. Kau itu-"

"Ya, ya, ya," Padma mengibaskan tangannya, menginterupsi kicauanku. "Kau dan Hannah sama saja! Dengki pada keberuntunganku."

Mulutku menutup dan membuka seperti Mandrake kelaparan. Ada apa dengan Padma Patil yang kukenal? Biasanya sebagai penghuni Ravenclaw ia senantiasa bertanggung jawab dan konsisten dalam melaksanakan tugas-tugasnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Hermione Granger," suara Padma makin nyaring meruncing.

"Kau itu cuma mimpi di siang bolong jika berharap bisa berkencan dengan Blaise. Dia mana mau mendekati penyihir keturunan Muggle sepertimu."

"Tutup mulutmu, Padma Patil. Atau aku yang akan menutupnya secara paksa," potong Blaise gusar. Tiap konsonan suku katanya kental dengan nuansa permusuhan.

Padma, yang tengah mabuk kepayang tak menyadari gema kemarahan Blaise. Merapatkan tubuh seksinya, Padma berjinjit dan mengusap-usap tulang pipi Blaise yang bergaris tegas. Mengedip-ngedipkan tirai bulu matanya, Padma mendengkur manja seperti kucing penggoda.

"Menutup mulutku? Dengan apa, Blaise? Dengan ciuman?"

Kilasan pemangsa berkelebat di bola mata hitam keemasan Blaise. Lintasan perasaan yang sukses mencerai-beraikan hatiku menjadi serpihan setipis debu.

Apa Blaise benar-benar menyimpan hasrat terlarang pada Padma? Pandangannya begitu lapar seakan-akan hendak menikmati Padma bulat-bulat.

Dikipasi kejengkelan sedalam perut bumi, aku menggamit lengan Hannah yang masih mengatur napasnya pasca dipaksa tertawa tanpa henti. Bersama-sama kami pun pergi menjauhi sejoli tak tahu malu itu.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika Ketua Murid menjatuhkan sanksi indisipliner super berat padamu, Padma," ancamku untuk terakhir kalinya, menengok sengit dari balik pundak.

"Itu masalahku, Hermione! Bukan urusanmu!" sembur Padma judes, tampak tak sabar menendangku jauh-jauh ke Kutub Utara.

Melempar pandang sekilas ke siluet Blaise yang tertutup bayangan, aku membuang muka dan menggigit bibir. Bergegas melangkah meninggalkan sumber kekalutan hidupku itu.

"Menyebalkan sekali si Padma Patil itu," gerutu Hannah berapi-api ketika kami menyusuri koridor tempat markas Ketua Murid berada.

Aku hanya tersenyum kering dan tak mengumbar sepatah kata pun. Padma memang merasa di atas angin sebab Blaise meresponnya dengan antusias. Kenyataan itu membuatku seperti dihantam halilintar. Aku ingin membenci Blaise tapi perasaan sayangku padanya jauh lebih dalam dan berakar.

Memutar kenop, aku membuka daun pintu dan melangkah masuk bersama Hannah yang masih bersungut-sungut. Di dalam, kulihat seluruh Prefek sudah berkumpul, termasuk Malfoy yang setia mengamatiku lekat-lekat, seperti takut aku akan menguap lenyap detik itu juga.

Di kursi tengah ruangan, Ketua Murid pria, siswa tahun terakhir Slytherin, Terence Higgs tengah berdiskusi serius dengan Ketua Murid perempuan, Cho Chang yang kedua pipinya merona merah. Aku yakin, Cho pasti sedang menahan malu menyikapi perbuatan indisipliner salah satu juniornya di Ravenclaw itu.

Menyadari kehadiranku dan Hannah, sebagai Prefek terakhir yang tiba di ruangan, Higss menghentikan obrolannya. Menyiratkan senyum berwibawanya, Higgs menyuruhku dan Hannah untuk segera mengambil posisi di bangku yang tersedia.

Aku, yang berencana duduk di dekat Ron yang terkantuk-kantuk memekik pelan ketika Malfoy menarik tanganku dan mendesakku untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Tak mau mendulang keributan, aku mengalah dan duduk di samping Malfoy yang menyeringai kegirangan.

"Malfoy melapor kalau Padma Patil menghilang di tengah-tengah inspeksi koridor. Setelah dicari-cari, Malfoy menemukan Padma tengah pacaran dengan Blaise Zabini di rumah kaca nomor tiga," ungkap Higgs lugas, meletakkan tautan jemarinya di bawah dagu kharismatiknya.

Tanpa diminta, Hannah langsung memberi keterangan ngalor-ngidul. Sepertinya Hannah bertekad memanfaatkan peluang ini untuk membalas dendam pada Padma.

Selama Higgs mendengarkan dan mencatat kronologis peristiwa yang dibocorkan Hannah, aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh.

Pikiranku yang sudah pecah gara-gara membayangkan kemesraan antara Blaise dan Padma makin amburadul karena sentuhan lembut jari Malfoy di punggungku.

Menyusurkan tangan putih pucatnya, Malfoy mengusap-usap pundakku yang menegang, mengirimkan gelombang kejut ke dalam aliran darahku.

"Malfoy," desisku tak sabar. "Jangan umbar sihir mistismu padaku."

Jemari Malfoy yang bergerak ritmis di belakang leherku berhenti seketika. Matanya yang seperti kolam perak cair mengawasiku cermat.

Selama beberapa saat, iris kelabu keperakan Malfoy tak berkedip memandangiku yang mendelik kesal. Bertepatan dengan berakhirnya kesaksian Hannah, sudut bibir Malfoy melengkung ke bawah, membentuk garis muram.

Mendesah kalah, Malfoy menurunkan tangannya dan memaku perhatiannya ke tengah ruangan. Ke sosok Higgs yang sedang mengumandangkan vonis terakhir untuk Padma.

"Untuk sementara waktu Padma akan diskors. Ia juga segera diberi surat peringatan dari Kepala Sekolah esok pagi," tandas Higgs tegas, menutup sesi diskusi malam ini.

Disertai gumaman setuju dan kuapan lebar Ron, Prefek-prefek lainnya mulai bangkit dan bersiap-siap kembali ke Asrama masing-masing.

Malfoy, yang sejak aku tegur tak sudi lagi menatapku melenggang pongah di samping Prefek perempuan Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson yang setia membuntutinya seperti anjing penjaga.

"Hermione, ayo kita balik ke asrama. Aku ngantuk berat malam ini," ujar Ron yang berdiri gontai di sampingku.

Mengangguk sekali, aku menyempatkan diri berpamitan pada Prefek asrama lain yang masih membenahi tas mereka, termasuk Prefek cowok Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein yang terlihat geregetan. Tampak tak sabar menyemprot Padma karena berani mempermalukan nama baik asrama mereka.

Sesampainya di kamarku, yang sudah disemarakkan dengan dengkur halus saudara kembar Padma, Parvati Patil dan igauan mesum Lavender, aku menghempaskan diri ke ranjang, membangunkan Crookshanks yang tidur bergelung di tengah bantal.

Mataku nanar menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap, memutar ulang seluruh kejadian malam ini. Mulai dari tertangkap basahnya Padma dengan Blaise hingga ekspresi terluka di wajah Malfoy.

Menghela napas panjang hingga menggelitik bulu-bulu jingga Crookshanks yang sudah kembali tertidur pulas, aku menutup mata rapat-rapat.

Sakit hati yang dirasakan Malfoy karena lagi-lagi gagal total memperdayaku dengan pesona Veela-nya tak sebanding dengan hatiku yang terluka karena Blaise dan Padma. Luka berdarah yang tetap tak mampu mengubur rasa cintaku padanya.

Keesokan harinya, aku baru tahu kalau yang terluka bukan hanya aku dan Malfoy seorang. Padma, si sumber kericuhan tadi malam juga terluka.

Tapi, jika aku dan Malfoy terluka secara psikis, Padma secara fisik. Berdasarkan informasi Lavender yang menemani Parvati membesuk saudari kembarnya itu di Ruang Kesehatan, Padma dirawat karena kehilangan banyak darah.

Kasak-kusuk dan spekulasi yang menyertai sakitnya Padma bahkan jauh lebih heboh dibandingkan berita tewasnya Voldemort di tangan Harry yang masih balita, 14 tahun lalu.

Katanya, guru Herbologi, Profesor Pomona Sprout yang menemukan Padma menggelosor pingsan di rumah kaca yang berantakan berani bersumpah bahwa tak ada luka maupun genangan darah di sekitar tubuh Padma.

Hal itulah yang membuat seluruh warga Hogwarts gencar menebak-nebak penyebab hilangnya darah Padma yang misterius itu.

Setelah meminum ramuan penambah darah, Padma yang masih lemah dan sama sekali tak mengingat kejadian apapun malam sebelumnya masih meringkuk di bangsal Ruang Kesehatan.

Blaise, sebagai orang yang terakhir kali bersama Padma tentu menjadi sasaran tembak. Dari celetukan hantu kurang kerjaan, Peeves yang berkoar-koar di Aula Besar saat sarapan tadi pagi, Blaise telah dipanggil menghadap Kepala Sekolah Profesor Albus Dumbledore.

Peeves bahkan meramalkan Blaise segera dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Ramalan yang membuatnya disambit sekuali gulai daging panas yang meluncur dari meja Slytherin.

Terus terang, meski agak gondok dengan perilaku Blaise, aku tak bisa menutupi keresahanku. Prediksi Peeves makin membuatku tak tenang menyantap sajian makanan yang terhidang di depanku.

"Mungkin Blaise itu vampir yang menghisap darah Padma," ungkap Ron dengan mimik serius, menusuk-nusuk sosis goreng mentega dengan ujung garpunya.

"Mana mungkin, Ron," tangkis Seamus Finnigan, penyihir asal Irlandia yang duduk di seberang Ron. Mengunyah bistik dagingnya cepat-cepat, Seamus kembali melanjutkan bantahannya.

"Blaise itu penyihir berdarah murni dan para vampir biasanya tak punya kemampuan sihir. Mereka itu pada umumnya berasal dari kalangan Muggle yang berubah karena digigit drakula."

"Bisa jadi Blaise digigit drakula dan berubah jadi penghisap darah," kata Harry, memutar-mutar gagang gelasnya yang berisi cokelat panas.

"Kalau benar begitu, Kementerian Sihir pasti mengetahuinya. Mereka kan punya Departemen khusus untuk menangani hewan dan makhluk gaib. Selain itu, tak ditemukan luka bekas gigitan di leher maupun tubuh Padma," beber Seamus berapi-api.

"Lalu, apa dong penyebab hilangnya seliter darah Padma?" tanya Ron kesal, bete karena gagal menancapkan cap kambing hitam ke Blaise yang selalu mempecundanginya setiap kali pertandingan Quidditch digelar.

"Mungkin lintah jumbo tak kasat mata," ujar Luna Lovegood dengan suara melamun-nya yang sayup-sayup itu.

Mengecap-ngecap jarinya yang dipenuhi selai pisang, mata bulat Luna yang menonjol menerawang ke langit-langit Aula Besar yang dihiasi taburan bintang.

"Kau tahu, seperti Nargle atau Wrackspurt tak kelihatan."

Ron, Harry dan Seamus hanya bertukar pandang dan berdeham salah tingkah. Tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa semua omongan Luna yang rutin mendatangi meja Gryffindor setiap makan malam.

Tanganku yang siap memasukkan sepotong donat krim susu terhenti di udara. Pundakku beku mendengar asumsi Ron tersebut.

Vampir?

Jangan-jangan Ron benar menduga Blaise seorang vampir penghisap darah. Tapi, jika demikian adanya, kenapa Kementerian Sihir tak memasukkan Blaise ke dalam pengawasan?

Vampir memang terbilang asing bagi dunia sihir karena biasanya hanya menjangkiti Muggle. Tapi, tak menutup kemungkinan sindrom itu menyerang Blaise bukan?

Seandainya Blaise seorang vampir, kenapa ia tak menghisap habis darah Padma? Bukankah jika tak disedot tuntas, si korban yang dalam hal ini adalah Padma berpotensi menjadi vampir baru?

Tapi, Lavender mengatakan bahwa Madam Poppy Pomfrey, si matron Ruang Kesehatan tak menemukan gejala aneh maupun genetika asing di tubuh Padma.

Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

Sejuta macam pertanyaan yang berseliweran di otakku memudar seiring dengan kehadiran Blaise di Aula Besar. Wajah aristokratnya tampak tenang kendati sudah berjam-jam menjalani interogasi di ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Melihat kedatangan Blaise, sejumlah sobat kentalnya, termasuk Malfoy langsung menyambut dan mengajaknya bergabung untuk makan malam. Perlakuan itu tak urung mengejutkanku hingga ke tulang sum-sum.

Tak kusangka Slytherin yang oportunis dan egois mengenal prinsip setia kawan. Tak kuduga siswa-siswa Slytherin yang beken dengan prasangka busuk mereka masih mau berakrab-akrab ria dengan Blaise yang beberapa jam belakangan ini menjadi kriminal nomor satu di Hogwarts.

Profesor Dumbledore yang menyusul belakangan usai Blaise duduk di mejanya mengumumkan pemberitahuan penting yang secara otomatis membersihkan nama Blaise. Menurut Profesor Dumbledore, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dengan insiden tumbangnya Padma.

Jika anak-anak lain berpuas diri mendengar pengumuman itu, tak demikian halnya denganku. Instingku mengatakan bahwa Ron tak sepenuhnya keliru. Blaise telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Rahasia kelam yang telah dijaga keamanannya oleh Profesor Dumbledore.

* * *

Hal paling kuingat dari Hermione Granger adalah kebiasaannya yang tergesa-gesa dalam mengambil kesimpulan di balik semua tindak-tanduk yang kukerjakan. Dari pandangan sengitnya, aku tahu kalau Hermione memandangku tak ubahnya si hidung belang yang gemar mengobrak-abrik perasaan perempuan.

Yah, sebenarnya aku tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Hermione atas kekeliruan persepsi itu. Aku juga punya kontribusi dalam kesalahpahaman sudut pandang ini. Tingkahku yang berganti-ganti teman dekat cewek setiap musim berganti pastilah dipandang sebagai kucing garong kelaparan.

Padahal, tak sekalipun aku menyentuh atau melakukan hal di luar batas norma dengan semua cewek yang akrab denganku. Aku tak pernah menganggap gadis-gadis itu sebagai pacar atau teman kencan. Bagiku, mereka cuma bank darah sukarelawan yang membantuku untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Sebenarnya sih tak bisa dibilang donor sukarela juga sebab seusai mengambil segelas darah mereka, aku memodifikasi memori mereka dengan jampi-jampi Obliviate sehingga mereka tak ingat ulahku yang menyedot sedikit cairan merah kehidupan itu.

Untuk mendapatkan darah, aku juga tak menancapkan taringku. Aku memakai jarum suntik, peralatan medis Muggle yang aku curi dari ruang praktek pelajaran Telaah Muggle. Banyaknya stok jarum di ruangan itu tak membuat Profesor Charity Burbage menyadari sejumput koleksinya raib menghilang.

Berbeda dengan vampir tradisional lainnya yang memakai taring untuk menghisap darah, vampir sepertiku hanya memakai teknik itu jika ingin berpasangan.

Ritual yang haram aku lakukan dengan sembarang gadis. Ritual yang pasti akan aku lakukan di masa depan nanti, saat mengikat Hermione sebagai pasangan abadiku.

Kaget karena aku ternyata seorang vampir?

Ya, aku juga tak kalah _shock_-nya ketika mengetahui kenyataan itu. Fakta yang terungkap dari racauan ibuku yang depresi berat pasca kematian suami ketiganya.

Kata ibuku, sebelum ambruk karena mabuk, ia dikutuk Tuhan dan harus menyaksikan banyak kematian tragis karena tak mampu mencegah percobaan gila yang dilakukan ayahku.

Setelah ibuku siuman dari mabuknya, aku mendesak untuk diberi penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai tudingan eksperimen di balik proses kelahiranku. Tuduhan yang seringkali ku dengar setiap kali orangtuaku terlibat bentrokan.

Ibuku, yang mati-matian menyegel mulutnya akhirnya takluk juga. Di tengah-tengah isak tangis penyesalannya, ibuku membeberkan proses kelahiranku yang berujung pada bersemayamnya jiwa seorang vampir di dalam diriku.

Kata ibuku, saat dirinya mengandung, ayahku tengah melakukan riset di sebuah kastil kuno di Transylvania, Rumania. Selama berbulan-bulan ayahku tak pernah mudik ke Italia meski cuma untuk beberapa menit saja.

Meradang karena dicuekin, ibuku nekat menyusul ayahku ke Rumania. Mengingat proses Apparition bisa membahayakan kandungannya, ibuku dengan terpaksa memakai sistem transportasi Muggle.

Setelah tiba di Rumania, ibuku menyambangi kastil tempat ayahku menetap dengan memakai kereta kuda. Badai buruk dan hujan deras yang terjadi tiba-tiba membuat jarak pandang kusir terbatas.

Tak bisa mengendalikan kuda-kuda yang gelisah karena badai yang semakin mengamuk, sais kereta kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kereta kuda yang dinaiki ibuku pun tergelincir dan masuk ke jurang.

Berbeda dengan si kusir Muggle yang langsung tewas di tempat, ibuku sebagai seorang penyihir masih mampu bertahan berkat mantra Arresto Momentum yang dilafalkannya sebelum terpuruk jatuh.

Sayangnya, guncangan dahsyat dan _shock_ memaksa ibuku untuk melahirkanku saat itu juga.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada, ibuku mengirim Patronus ke kastil tempat ayahku berada. Berjuang melawan badai yang makin menggila, ayahku dengan panik berlari mendatangi jurang tempat ibuku tersangkut.

Saat itu, semua hampir terlambat. Aku yang membiru kedinginan tersengal-sengal menunggu ajal. Mengutuki dirinya karena kecerobohannya hampir merenggut nyawaku, ibuku memohon-mohon agar ayahku melakukan keajaiban untuk menyelamatkan hidupku.

Dibekap kepanikan, ayahku meminta bantuan pada pemilik kastil sekaligus rekan penelitiannya, seorang Count berparas pucat dan tampan. Bersama-sama ayahku, si Count itu rupanya tengah mengembangkan proyek menciptakan Vampir Hibrida, vampir cangkokan yang ditujukan untuk memperbanyak dan menstabilkan populasi klan vampir.

Selama berabad-abad, para vampir memang bisa memperbanyak keturunan mereka dengan cara kuno, menggigit dan mereguk sedikit darah korbannya. Tapi, sistem itu tak berlangsung efektif sebab banyak menghasilkan vampir baru yang haus darah dan tak bisa dikekang.

Vampir maniak yang membuat koloni makhluk penghisap darah itu diburu dan dijadikan target pembantaian oleh para pemburu vampir yang disewa sejumlah kelompok agama fanatik Rumania.

Tak ingin rakyat dan klan-nya punah, sang Count yang telah kehilangan putra tunggalnya karena dibantai pemburu vampir menggandeng ayahku untuk menciptakan spesimen baru. Ayahku, yang terkenal gila pengetahuan dan hobi bereksperimen tanpa ragu menyambar peluang tersebut.

Sang Count yang melihatku tengah berada di batas hidup dan mati menantang ayahku untuk merealisasikan skema penelitiannya, mencangkokkan esensi vampir ke dalam tubuhku.

Disulut tekad menyelamatkan jiwaku dengan cara apapun, ayahku menyuntikkan darah putra sang Count yang terbunuh di usia belia. Untungnya, sebelum tewas di tangan pemburu, sang Count sempat menyimpan dan mengawetkan darah murni anaknya tersebut.

Sesaat setelah darah putra Count tersebut meresap dan menyatu di tubuhku, reaksi dan tanda-tanda kehidupan tampak di tubuhku. Napasku yang semula ngos-ngosan berubah teratur, suhu tubuhku kembali normal dan detak jantungku yang melemah mulai berdenyut secara ritmis.

Di balik kegembiraannya, ayahku masih dihantui kekhawatiran akan efek penyatuan darah vampir dengan penyihir. Bisa dibilang aku merupakan kelinci percobaan pertama sebab selama ini, di eksperimen awal mereka, ayahku hanya memproduksi spesies vampir baru dari kalangan manusia biasa alias Muggle.

Merahasiakan dampak yang belum terdeteksi itu pada ibuku yang terbalut kebahagiaan karena bisa menimangku dengan selamat, ayahku dari tahun ke tahun dengan tekun dan diam-diam mencatat perkembangan fisik dan jiwaku.

Dari segi raga, aku memang menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal berbeda dari bocah-bocah penyihir seumuranku. Pertumbuhan jasmaniku lebih pesat dan cepat. Dari segi aspek jiwa, ayahku tak menemukan kelainan berarti. Selama bertahun-tahun aku tumbuh polos dan lugu seperti kanak-kanak lainnya.

Sejak aku melihat Hermione untuk pertama kalinya, selubung kepolosan itu mulai berganti kulit. Ayahku, yang menyadari gelagat perubahan itu segera berkonsultasi dengan Count Rumania yang menjelaskan bahwa perubahan sikap itu merupakan tanda-tanda bahwa sosok vampir yang menumpang di tubuhku telah menemukan belahan jiwanya.

Jatuh cintanya si vampir yang notabene sudah berumur ratusan tahun itulah yang membuat diriku yang masih bocah ingusan bisa berpikir dan berimajinasi seperti remaja puber dan pria dewasa lainnya.

Berdasarkan informasi dari si Count, satu-satunya problem yang harus dicari pemecahannya adalah jika terjadi pertentangan antara jiwa si vampir dengan hati asliku sebagai seorang Blaise Zabini. Jika aku sebagai Blaise Zabini tak mencintai Hermione, pertentangan itu berpotensi membahayakan eksistensi kedua belah pihak.

Melihat ulahku selama ini yang dingin dan kasar pada Hermione, ayahku dengan seenak jidatnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku membenci anak perempuan berambut semak itu.

Asumsi keliru yang membuat ayahku merancang skenario Janji Tak Terlanggar palsu. Janji yang diharapkan bisa memaksaku untuk berdekatan dan mengenal Hermione lebih dalam lagi.

Ketika ibuku sampai di penjelasan tentang Janji Tak Terlanggar abal-abal itu, aku merutuk dalam hatiku. Seharusnya ayahku tak perlu berbuat sejauh itu. Pada dasarnya, aku sudah menyukai Hermione sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Aku bersikap galak dan mengingkari perasaanku karena tak ingin mengecewakan ibuku yang sedari dulu sangat membenci penyihir keturunan Muggle. Pandangan kejam masyarakat tentang kaum Hermione yang sudah ditanamkan di otakku sejak kecil juga menjadi faktor di balik keangkuhan sikapku pada Hermione.

Setelah selesai mencurahkan semua informasi padaku, dengan mata sembab ibuku meminta maaf karena merahasiakan jati diriku yang sebenarnya selama ini.

Mengusap pipi ibuku yang basah, aku tersenyum menenangkan. Seburuk apapun ibuku, ia tetaplah wanita yang melahirkanku, wanita yang rela melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan keberadaanku di dunia.

Meninggalkan ibuku untuk beristirahat dan menenangkan diri di kamarnya yang berbau mawar, aku beranjak ke ruang kerja ayahku. Mendudukkan diriku di bangku kulit beroda yang sering ku naiki dan ku putar-putar saat ayahku sibuk bekerja, aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat.

Prinsip kebencian terhadap Muggle yang dicekoki ibuku memang membuatku banyak membuang waktu sia-sia.

Jika pedoman itu tak digoreskan di otakku, sudah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu aku berani mendekati Hermione. Jika saja ibuku tak kebablasan mencuci otakku, mungkin sekarang Hermione sudah menjadi pasanganku.

Menghembuskan napas, aku membuka mata dan menatap foto yang bergerak-gerak di sudut meja kerja. Di foto yang diambil saat aku balita itu, ibuku dengan lembut menciumiku yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Dengan melihat foto bukti cinta kasih seorang ibu itu, aku tak mungkin tega membenci ibuku sendiri.

Seperti yang ku katakan padanya tadi, seburuk apapun perbuatannya padaku, ia tetap ibuku, wanita yang rela melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan keberadaanku di dunia.

Di masa-masa rekonsiliasi hubungan dengan ibuku, deraan masalah seolah tak henti menyapa kami. Ibuku yang tengah berduka karena kematian suami ketiganya dipanggil paksa ke Pengadilan Wizengamot.

Limbung karena dituding membunuh suami sendiri serta harus mondar-mandir menjalani pemeriksaan dan peradilan membuat ibuku lalai menunaikan tugas pentingnya, mengirim pasokan darah segar untuk kelangsungan hidupku.

Aku yang selama bersekolah di Hogwarts sangat tergantung pada kiriman darah yang disamarkan sebagai minuman anggur merah itu tentu kelabakan. Tak ada satu gurupun yang tahu jati diriku yang sebenarnya sehingga sangat mustahil meminta izin keluar untuk berburu darah. Lagipula, selain tak tahu di mana mendiang ayah dan ibuku biasa mendapatkan suplai darah, aku juga tak mau sembarangan berburu donor darah.

Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kesulitanku adalah Draco Malfoy, penyihir Veela yang tak pernah mengalami kesusahan seumur hidupnya. Maklum saja, berbeda denganku, status Veela Draco tak pernah dipermasalahkan sebab sudah sejak lama koloni Veela diterima publik dunia sihir.

Iba melihat tubuhku makin melemah, Draco mengajukan saran agar aku mengambil darah dari gadis-gadis yang memujaku selama ini. Kata Draco, menurut ensiklopedia yang dibacanya, darah seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta jauh lebih kuat dan menggiurkan. Dengan menyedot darah barisan pengagumku itu, Draco yakin aku bisa bertahan hidup dan tak mesti meminum darah setiap sebulan sekali.

Semula aku jijik mendengar usul tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin aku memanfaatkan fans-fansku yang tak berdosa itu? Namun, waktu yang kian sempit membuatku tak bisa memilih. Mengubur ego dalam-dalam, aku merendahkan diriku dengan mendekati gadis-gadis penyihir _pureblood_ yang sejak dulu rutin membuntutiku.

Gagasan prematur yang tak dipikir masak-masak itu mulai menjerat leherku sendiri. Hermione, yang melihatku selalu bergonta-ganti teman dekat perempuan setiap empat bulan sekali menstempelku dengan label buaya darat kegatelan.

Padahal, bukan niatku bergaya seperti _lady killer_ yang doyan bongkar pasang pasangan. Aku memutuskan tak menjalin hubungan tanpa ikatan lebih dari empat bulan sebab aku tak mau terikat dengan donor-donorku itu. Selain itu, aku khawatir jika berdekatan terlalu lama, rahasiaku akan terbongkar.

Melihat ekspresi nyeri yang terlintas di paras Hermione saat melihatku bersama gadis lain, aku selalu berniat untuk membeberkan alasan yang sebenarnya. Aku tak pernah mengkhianatinya sebab selama bersama donorku, aku tak pernah melakukan perbuatan yang menjurus.

Tapi, setiap kali aku berencana membuka rahasiaku, Draco selalu menyarankanku untuk undur diri. Menurutnya, tak semua penyihir bisa menerima keberadaan vampir, yang dianggap haus darah dan gemar membunuh. Sedikit banyak aku terpengaruh dengan nasehat Draco itu.

Aku tak sanggup menanggung kesedihan jika Hermione berpandangan sama seperti penyihir lain. Menganggap golongan vampir sebagai makhluk brutal yang tak berperikemanusiaan.

Berpatokan pada hal itulah, aku terpaksa meneruskan skenario mendapatkan darah dari gerombolan pengagumku. Didukung kemampuan menyembunyikan perasaan, aku terlihat seperti perayu ulung tak tahu malu.

Untungnya, aku hanya perlu melakoni praktek menjijikkan ini selama di Hogwarts saja. Selepas aku lulus nanti, aku bisa leluasa mendapatkan atau membeli darah dengan cara yang lebih bermartabat.

Begitulah, selama berbulan-bulan aku berhasil menyimpan sisi gelap hidupku, rahasia yang sialnya hampir terkuak gara-gara si genit Padma Patil, donor berjalanku yang terakhir ini.

Dibandingkan 'mangsa-mangsaku' yang lain, Padma memang luar biasa keras kepala. Jika cewek-cewek lain menerima status mereka yang dekat tapi tanpa ikatan denganku, Padma bereaksi berbeda.

Prefek Ravenclaw itu selalu menggembar-gemborkan bahwa dirinya-lah pacar asliku. Bahwa hanya pesonanya-lah yang membuat seorang Blaise Zabini terikat dan bertekuk lutut.

Kadang-kadang aku menyesal telah menjatuhkan pilihan pada Padma Patil. Tapi, pilihanku terbatas sebab sesuai dengan prediksi Draco, darah gadis penyihir ras murni bisa bertahan lama dan membuatku tak didera kehausan hingga empat bulan ke depan. Berbeda dengan darah biasa yang diberikan ibuku selama ini, yang hanya mencukupi dahagaku selama sebulan penuh.

Prasangka-ku kalau Padma hanya membuatku repot terbukti ketika aku berniat memetik darahnya di akhir musim gugur ini. Tanpa mengetahui jadwal tugas Padma, dengan bodohnya aku mengajak Padma untuk bertemu di rumah kaca sesaat sebelum tengah malam.

Belum sempat aku melontarkan mantra bius Stupefy untuk membungkam Padma, Hermione dan si Prefek Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot yang tengah mencari Prefek yang bolos itu memergoki kami. Terpaksa, niat mengambil segelas darah Padma aku tunda sampai kondisi aman terkendali.

Apesnya, situasi makin tak menguntungkan sebab Padma dan Abbot terlibat bentrokan. Aku yang dahaga karena sudah saatnya mengonsumsi darah makin naik pitam karena Draco menebar jaring perangkapnya ke Hermione.

Di depan mataku, Draco berani menyentuh Hermione. Padahal Draco tahu Hermione sangat berarti bagiku. Gelora kecemburuan dan perasaan terkhianati dengan tikaman dari belakang yang dilakukan Draco membuatku bertindak di luar batas.

Dalam pertikaian yang dihiasi jeritan bayi Mandrake, aku membentak Draco untuk menjauhi Hermione. Ultimatum dalam bahasa Slavia itu rupanya dianggap remeh oleh si Veela pirang yang selama ini aku anggap teman itu.

Tak cukup mentertawakanku, Draco juga menantangku untuk bersaing memperebutkan Hermione. Tantangan yang langsung aku sanggupi detik itu juga.

Kekesalanku yang sudah membukit gara-gara perilaku Draco makin menggunung ketika Padma Patil menyinggung Hermione dengan hinaan murahannya. Ancamanku untuk menutup mulutnya secara paksa malah dianggap sebagai undangan terselubung.

Tanpa bisa dielakkan, kilatan pemangsa dan hasrat membunuh berkobar di iris hitam keemasanku. Sepeninggal Hermione dan Abbot, Padma dengan menggebu-gebu merayuku, memintaku untuk segera menciumnya.

Kemauan Padma itu tanpa basa-basi segera ku turuti. Secepat kilat aku membuatnya mencium tanah dengan mantra Stupefy.

Bara kemarahan membuatku hampir kebablasan mengambil darah Padma dengan jarum suntik koleksi guru Telaah Muggle, Profesor Charity Burbage.

Untunglah, sebelum darah Padma tersedot habis, kewarasanku mengambil alih kendali. Menyumpahi diri sendiri karena nyaris membunuh seseorang, aku menyadarkan Padma dan menghilangkan ingatannya dengan Jampi-jampi Memori.

Kekesalan yang masih membekas membuatku ogah membawa Padma kembali ke asramanya. Keputusan sesat yang ku sesali sebab penemuan tubuh pingsan Padma di rumah kaca membuat rahasiaku sebagai vampir hampir terbongkar. Rahasia yang akhirnya harus aku bagi dengan Kepala Sekolah Profesor Albus Dumbledore.

Selama aku membeberkan identitasku yang sesungguhnya, Profesor Dumbledore tak mengucapkan sepotong kata pun. Penyihir terhebat di zamannya itu hanya memandangiku dengan mata birunya yang cemerlang.

Setelah aku kelar menumpahkan rahasia dan unek-unekku, Profesor Dumbledore tetap bungkam seribu bahasa. Sorot matanya yang seperti sinar X terus menghunjamku, membuat pikiranku terasa ditelanjangi.

Kebisuan Profesor Dumbledore membuat lidahku kelu. Praduga buruk berkibar di otakku. Rupanya, inilah akhir riwayatku di Hogwarts. Profesor Dumbledore pasti segera mendepakku dari sekolahnya dan melaporkan diriku pada juri Pengadilan Wizengamot.

Melihat wajahku memucat, Profesor Dumbledore tersenyum kebapakan. Menawarkanku permen jeruk kesukaannya, Profesor Dumbledore menenangkan kegelisahanku. Dengan tulus dan sukarela, Profesor Dumbledore bersedia menyimpan rahasiaku.

"Tak usah cemas, Mr Zabini. Kau masih punya hak untuk terus bersekolah di Hogwarts," ujar Profesor Dumbledore tenang, menyesap permen jeruk asam favoritnya.

Membelai kepala Fawkes, burung Phoenix merah yang baru terlahir dari abunya, Profesor Dumbledore menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu sepenuhnya. Kau tak memilih untuk dilahirkan kembali sebagai setengah vampir. Selain itu, kau telah membuktikan kualitas hatimu yang murni. Kau membatalkan niat untuk membunuh Miss Patil di menit-menit terakhir."

Aku hampir bersujud saking leganya mendengar garansi Profesor Dumbledore itu. Apalagi dengan janjinya untuk membantuku jika nanti Pengadilan Wizengamot memanggilku untuk konfirmasi status darah.

Kelegaan membuncah efektif menghancurkan beban berat yang menggelayuti pundakku selama ini. Rasa girang yang meluap-luap karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang mau mengerti diriku membuatku tak ambil pusing dengan semua ejekan yang disenandungkan hantu jahil sedunia, Peeves yang sejak semula melihatku dipanggil berteriak-teriak seperti setan sakit jiwa.

Dengan ketenangan maksimum, aku berhasil menghindari Bom Kotoran yang dilesakkan Peeves dan tiba dengan selamat di Aula Besar. Malfoy yang melihatku datang mengajakku untuk duduk di sampingnya, bersikap seolah-olah tak ada perselisihan besar di antara kami.

Aku tak terlalu memikirkan rencana apa yang tengah dirancang Malfoy sebab Profesor Dumbledore yang datang sejurus kemudian membantu membersihkan namaku yang sempat tercemar.

Ketenangan yang kurasakan karena rahasiaku masih tersimpan rapat goyah ketika mataku bersirobok dengan pandangan diam-diam Hermione.

Lirikan yang membuatku tersengat sadar bahwa cepat atau lambat aku harus membuka sisi diriku pada Hermione.

Sisi yang mungkin saja tak bisa diterima dengan baik olehnya.

* * *

**A/N:** Tadinya sih mau dibikin _Oneshot_ tapi ngos-ngosan banget ya ngetiknya. Udah gitu, nggak sabaran lagi, pengen cepet-cepet ngeluncurin nih cerita. Jadinya ya gini deh, dibikin bersambung. Jangan lupa _di-review_ ya.


End file.
